Peach Soda
by StillNear
Summary: Adopted by Delia, Misty grew up with Ash. At first, they didn't get along, but time passed and they're like any other sibling. But when Drew, Ash's best friend, confesses to Misty, things get very complicated.
1. Introductions

_I don't own Pokémon. _

_It's in a world with no Pokémon (AU). Sorry if characters seem OOC, which they are, but I can imagine Dawn being a fan girl, and May to be level headed. She is an older sister. Ash can be a womanizer too. XD_

_So this is based on "Cherry Juice" by Haruka Fukushima. XD Get it? Peach, cherry, juice, and soda? Haaaaaaaaaa. But peach soda tastes very good. :D_

* * *

><p>Peach Soda<p>

Introductions

* * *

><p>A Taurus, born on May 22th. Well known with people at school, especially the girls, and is in the cooking club. I wonder if he likes anyone. That's Ash. He's fifteen years old, and my younger brother.<p>

Well, not exactly blood related. His mom adopted me when I was little. My parents had died and my sisters didn't have enough time to take care of me. They _are _famous models. Nobody knows I'm their sister though. Even if I told them, they wouldn't believe it. I don't look like any of them. But anyway, I remember when I met him. We didn't get along _at all._

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK~<p>

"Today, we're brothers and sisters!" a young redhead smiled brightly to a small Ash. "I'm Misty Waterflower. I hope we get along, Ash!" She put out her hand in hopes for a civil handshake.

"Shut up, Ugly!" Ash responded, but was quickly punched by Misty.

"Who're you calling Ugly, Stinky?" the girl yelled back. That was a start of a long journey they were going to have together.

~END FLASHBACK~

* * *

><p>"OWWW!" Ash cried out. Something heavy fell on him when he was sleeping. Wait, not something, <em>someone. <em>"Hey!" Misty's eyes opened and her vision cleared. The first thing she saw was Ash's smiling face and his _bare_ chest.

"Morning Misty," Ash greeted, as if it didn't matter if she was laying on him.

"You-you pervy jerk!" Misty slapped him. "Wh-Why do you sleep naked anyway?" Ash didn't look very amused. His cheek _hurt._

"You know, this is _my _side. _Yours_ is over there," Ash pointed dryly. "Plus, I'm totally wearing boxers." He stood up to show her his underwear. Misty immediately closed her eyes.

"This is why I _hate_ sharing a room with you!" the redhead shrieked.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. Until I heal, I hope I won't be a burden," Professor Oak said during the morning.<p>

"Oh, nonsense. It's a pleasure having you here. Just be careful about your hip," Delia replied, being her usual, perky self.

"I'm sorry, Misty. Because of me, you have to share a room with Ash," Professor Oak apologized again.

"Don't worry about. Just take care of yourself!" Misty smiled, buttering her toast.

She had her uniform for school on- a collared, long sleeved shirt with a striped tie and a matching striped skirt. The colors were black and red. Misty had black shoes on, and her hair was tied in a signature, lopsided ponytail.

Ash had his hair as ruffled as ever with black pants and a white unbuttoned shirt. His inside shirt was also white. That was the boy's uniform.

"Aw, that's so nice of you," the old researcher complimented.

"Kiss up," Ash muttered, grabbing the piece of bread with his mouth. Misty wasn't going down without a fight though. She bit into the slice and tried snatching it back.

"Hey! What are you trying to do? That's mine!" Misty said. Her mouth was still in the breakfast, tugging it.

"They have such a great sibling relationship. Don't you think so, Delia?" Professor Oak laughed.

"Yup. I was worried when the adoption papers were finished and they couldn't get along. Now, you wouldn't have guessed they aren't real siblings. Except for the fact they look different," the women answered.

* * *

><p><em>That's right. It was five years ago. Me, born on May 19th, ended up as Ash's older sister by just three days.<em>

* * *

><p>"Whoa! You're sharing a room with Ash?" Dawn yelled out.<p>

"About time for you too," May said coolly.

"What do you mean 'about time'? Huh, May?" Misty pressed.

"Well, when your younger brother, who isn't blood related, is the most popular guy at school, then things can happen. Get it?" May explained.

"But I like someone else. You know that too!"

"Hmm, I guess."

"Argh! I'm so jealous! Sharing a room with the hotty, Ash!" Dawn squealed.

"Well, why don'tcha come over some time, huh baby?" Ash came from behind and hugged the girl from behind. Dawn quickly snuggled up to Ash's chest while other girls complained.

"I wanna come too!" "You just can't invite her!" female classmates screamed out.

"Uh, sorry. I'll invite you all for some cake after school, so please forgive me!" Ash winked at them.

"WE FORGIVE YOU!" they all chorused.

"Idiot," two voices commented, Misty being one of them. She turned to find the other. It was _Drew - _with his dreamy eyes, smooth hair, and all.

"Oh, hey Misty," Drew said. _My luck is beginning to start!_ Misty thought.

"H-hello," the redhead stuttered.

"We've got swimming practice tomorrow."

"Ha, I just hope I won't be late again."

"I bet Ash would wake you up." He walked away with Ash from the confused girl.

_Why would he say that? _ Misty held her head down in sadness.

"He must've overheard us talking," May said.

"Don't sweat it!" Dawn smiled cheerfully, unaware of the real problem.

* * *

><p>"Drew is the one for me!" Misty yelled out to nobody. "Awww…" She took a step into the bath tub.<p>

"What should I do? I'm pretty sure Drew got the wrong idea," The redhead frowned. _Drew is Ash's best friend. Ever since I joined the swimming team I had a big crush on him. I want to tell him I like him before we go to high school though. _

Suddenly, Misty felt woozy. She stumbled to get out. "I stayed in too long," she berated herself.

As she put one foot out, the door opened, and Ash took a step into the bathroom with only a towel on his shoulder. Shock was clearly written in both their faces when their eyes met. It was quiet for a few moments as the two processed what was happening. Then it clicked into Misty's mind. Her face turned bright red, and it matched her hair. She quickly covered herself as much as possible and punched the frozen boy out of the bathroom.

"You're the worst! Pervert!" Misty used the door to shield Ash's sight.

"Hey! How was I supposed to-"Ash started, but was hit by a shampoo bottle that was inside the shower.

"JUST GET OUT!" Misty fumed and shut the door. _That jerk! _

"Argh, that hurt. Can't she give me a freaking break once and awhile?" Ash sighed, putting on his shirt and boxers back on. As he was walking, he stepped on the curtain that separated the room. It broke off the hangers as he twisted and fell onto Misty's bed.

"Aw, crap. She's gonna kill me for sure," Ash looked at his situation. He noticed something in his sibling's pillowcase. "What do you have here?" The boy took it out and examined it. It was a picture. "Me?" Ash whispered to himself, but he saw the rest of the photo. "And Drew." The three of them were smiling to the camera (well except Drew), with Misty in the middle. Ash turned to lie on his back, stared at the paper, and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Here's Misty's lunch. Can you give it to her?" Delia instructed.<p>

"Again? What a pain," Ash complained.

"Move along dear, or you'll be late," Delia continued to speak as if her son never said anything.

* * *

><p>Misty was taking a break after a practice swim with Drew under the shade of a tree. He had swimming trunks on and a white shirt. The girl had her hair tied back into a regular pony tail and had a bathing suit on with shorts.<p>

"Yay! " Misty smiled, glad to drink something other than pool water.

"Looking good, Misty," Drew complimented. "You'll do well in the next meet."

"Really?"

"Really." He leaned in and softly kissed Misty. "You know, ever since you joined the swimming team, I've always liked you, Misty," Drew said, pulling away.

"Uh… I like you too," Misty replied shyly, looking down.

They didn't realize they were being watched. Ash, holding Misty's lunch, was shocked to hear the words, but stayed quiet nonetheless. He couldn't stop them. It was her own life, not his. Right?

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up, Misty! Stop purring! It's grossing us out!" Dawn's voice could be heard.<p>

"Huh? Oh. Morning?" Misty yawned.

"Um, it's actually the end of school. What happened? Something to do with Drew?" May asked.

"Tell us!" Dawn pestered. "Did you ki-ki-ki-"

"Kill my goldfish?" Misty finished for her, covering Dawn's mouth with her hand.

"You sure it wasn't a dream?" May questioned further.

"Very sure!"

_It's not a dream. It's not._

* * *

><p>"ASSSSH! You going to the club? What are you making today?" a girl asked.<p>

"Chiffon cake," Ash answered.

"I'M TOTALLY COMING!" a group of fan girls screamed out.

"Ash," Drew got his friend's attention.

"Yeah? You want to come too?" he flirted lightly.

"I… I kissed your big sister." There was a small moment of silence, but was broken fast.

"You player!"

"Huh? You aren't mad?"

"Now why would I be? She's just my sister. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, bye. I'm heading this way."

* * *

><p>Ash was walking to the cooking club. The shelf next to him rattled and a couple of books fell onto his head, making him trip.<p>

"_Today, we're brothers and sisters! I'm Misty Waterflower. I hope we get along!"_

"Shut up," Ash said quietly, rubbing the part where the books made impact.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm out. It's your turn," Misty told Ash, drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing shorts and a tank top.<p>

"I'm okay," Ash mumbled. A magazine was opened and placed on his head.

"Oh! I wanna read that," Misty took the book and hopped onto the bed next to Ash.

"H-hey! This is my space," Ash said, getting flustered.

"You need to go to the bath, so go," Misty ordered.

"Aw, shut up." After building up the courage, Ash broke the silence.

"H-hey, Misty? You kiss Drew, right?" When he didn't get a reply, the boy turned towards Misty. She was sound asleep.

_I kissed your big sister._

Looking at her lips, he went closer and closed his eyes, but he pulled back just before they met. Instead, he touched Misty's lips with his fingertips and faced the other way.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>"HURRY UP, ASH! We're going to be late!" Misty yelled.<p>

"It's your fault for oversleeping!"

"Oh, there you guys are," Drew noticed.

"G-good morning," the girl managed to stutter out.

"Misty! Over here!" Dawn and May called. Misty got down from Ash's bike and ran towards her friends.

"Drew. I'm not mad. You know, about you and Misty, but this will make us even!" Ash grabbed Drew's collar.

"Huh?" May looked back towards the two boys. Ash was _kissing_ Drew!

"WHAAAAAAAA?" Dawn and Misty both exclaimed.

"So it's _that_ type of story," May commented, completely unfazed by the scene before her.

* * *

><p><em>TADAAAAAA! I copied a lot of the dialogue so I'm a bit sad how it's soooo much like the original. *Sigh* I'll branch out soon, I hope. On the up side, I wrote it faster than I thought. I know, know. They're REALLY OCC, so I'm sorry, but you can imagine them acting like that! Well, I can. SORRY. It'll be better, I hope again. Please tell me what you think. Oh yeah, and they're in their last year of junior high or something (at age fifteen, they are in their last year and will enter high school next year). AND I'm wondering about the genre again. Haaa, sorry.<em>


	2. Summer Festival of Love?

_I don't own Pokémon or Cherry Juice or the first sentence._

* * *

><p>Summer Festival of Love?<p>

~ We're a bit too close... to fall in love. ~

* * *

><p>"Argh! Does a room with no air conditioning exist anymore?" Ash complained to himself. He licked his Popsicle, collapsing to the floor. Only wearing rolled up pants, the boy was still literally dripping with sweat. It had to be at least one hundred degrees. Stupid global warming. He had landed on something soft, a piece of cloth.<p>

"Hm? What's that?" He grabbed it and pulled.

* * *

><p>I'm Ash Ketchum. My birthday is on May 22th.<p>

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Misty twirled from out the curtains, revealing her yukata that was partly on. Ash was pulling on the ribbon that was supposed to be below her chest (an obi).<p>

"Whoa! Misty?" Ash let go of the garment immediately, afraid of her wrath. It wasn't going to end well, and he knew that.

* * *

><p>And that's Misty Waterflower. Her birthday was on May 19th. We're siblings, born only three days apart.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing, pervert?" Misty slammed her fist at Ash, making him fly to the wall. Not without turning bright red though.<p>

* * *

><p>"What about a summer festival yukata?" Ash questioned, taking another bite from his ice-cream. Professor Oak showed it to him, complete with his own outfit and sandals.<p>

"Aww, thanks Professor!" Ash said, admiring the clothes.

"You _are_ taking care of me," the man dismissed.

"Hmm. The summer festival is this weekend. Time sure flies by quickly. Ever since Misty joined our family, we went together every year," Delia noted, smiling fondly at the memories.

Sitting down next to Ash, Misty rested her elbows on the table, holding her head with her hands. She turned to her sibling.

"Ash, how about we go together again?" the redhead asked. For a moment, Ash was dazed at her, noticing her features- gentle eyes, vibrant hair, soft skin. Everything about her just entranced the boy. He couldn't think clearly, but Ash snapped out of it fast. He had too.

"Ha! Going with my big sister every year is just dumb!" Ash mocked, leaning on his chair. "WHOA!" Misty had kicked the seat to fall.

"Stupid Ash. Little rude don'tcha think?" the girl muttered.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE SOOOO LUCKY!" Dawn spoke with envy. "I wanna see Ash in a yukata, and you'll match with him. So cute!"<p>

"I see. Choosing Ash over Drew, not surprised," May commented.

"Yeah right!" Misty replied hotly, grabbing her friend's collar. However, May just stayed there, limp, not really surprised at her reaction. It happened a lot- every single time May teased her best friend in fact.

"Hey, not this again," Dawn tried to make some peace.

_I never thought of going with Drew though. Hmm. _The redhead raised the question. Maybe she should go with him?

"If you don't hurry, he's gonna go with someone else," May looked out the window.

"What?" Misty exclaimed. Girls were surrounding Ash and Drew. "Aww!"

* * *

><p>"Wanna go to the festival with us? You know you want to," the classmates flirted, winking.<p>

"Sorry. I'm already taken. Going with someone _older,_" Ash declined.

"And that's your mom and sister," Drew said bluntly. The other boy put his arm around his friend.

"Jealous? What if we go together?" Ash asked, putting his lips dangerously close to Drew's and closing his eyes. The girls started to blush at the sight.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" Misty shouted from above. She was about to jump from the window. If only Dawn and May weren't holding her back. Dawn's expression was priceless. She was practically drooling, but May's was quite the opposite, just slight amusement.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Come on class! These questions will be in the entrance exam so listen up!" the teacher scolded the class. Some were actually listening; others had their books up, probably to hide them sleeping, and several staring into space, including Misty.<p>

_I think I want to go with Drew._

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Misty asked.<p>

"I said, 'would you go to the festival with me?'" Drew repeated, running his hand through his hair. They were on the school roof. Drew had told Misty to meet up with him there.

"Uh, yeah! Of course, I'll go with you."

"Good. What should I tell Ash?"

"Huh?" _Why would he need to tell him?_

"Didn't you plan to go together?" Drew reminded.

"Oh." The redhead had completely forgotten.

"Should I tell him?"

"No, I can tell him," Misty smiled brightly. But really, she was confused inside.

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is supposed to have great weather!" Delia said while drying the dishes that Ash washed. "You can do whatever you like, but please don't bring anymore fish."<p>

Misty was arguing with herself for the whole dinner. For some reason, she couldn't tell Ash she was going with Drew. Even doing chores she couldn't stop thinking about what to do.

"That's because Misty gets competitive," Ash replied in defense.

"I know you secretly want to go to the festival with Misty every year," Delia giggled.

"Nope. It sucks going with her every year!"

_What? Well, in that case…_

"I agree. Maybe this year I can go with May and Dawn?" Misty spoke up, staring intently at the table she was scrubbing.

"Well, you are almost going to high school. I'll just have to tell Professor Oak," Delia sighed.

"How about you Ash?" Misty turned to him.

"That's fine. I got invited by some girls too. Which one should I go out with?" Ash walked away, putting his hand on the back of his hands casually.

"Yay! Sorry about that, Ash!"

The boy walked to the living room, where a tank of fish was placed. He looked into it. Colorful, swimming animals were darting around, minding their own business, not caring about the watchful eyes looking at them. Ash smiled sadly. Things were going to different this time.

* * *

><p>"Argh! I lied to him!" Misty laid down on her bed. <em>Sorry, but I really wanted to go with Drew this year. <em>She took out the photo under her pillowcase. Shutting her eyes, she rested the picture on her chest and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Where's my hair pin?" Misty pulled the drawers and took everything out.<p>

"Er, that's my stuff. C'mon, we're going to be late," Ash said nervously.

"Then help me find it!"

"You look so nice!" Professor Oak said. The two siblings had matching yukatas. Ash's was blue and Misty's was light blue. They had the same pattern- bubbly circles. Their obis were checkered (blue and white), and Misty's hair was let down for the occasion.

"I wouldn't mind if you two got married," the old man chuckled.

"Ew! Who would be dumb enough to marry her?" Ash pointed to Misty.

"You jerk!" Misty slapped him and ran off, slamming the door.

"Bye," he whispered back, rubbing his cheek.

"Hey look! I found it! Can you please give it to Misty?" Professor Oak placed a blue ribbon hair pin into Ash's hands.

"Mmm," he murmured, squeezing the item gently. He left the door and headed to the festival.

* * *

><p>Scanning through the many aisles, Ash finally spotted Misty's friends.<p>

"Hey! You guys!" Ash waved to them.

"Ash? I knew you would look in a yukata!" Dawn complimented, hearts in her eyes. She also dressed up for the festival. The blue headed girl replaced her side clips with flowers and she had a pink, short yukata on (it ended above her knees). It had beautiful flowers printed and her obi flowed freely.

"Um, do you know where Misty is?" Ash asked.

"She's not with you? She told us she's coming with her family," May answered. She wore a plain, white yukata with a green obi. She had worn her matching bandana.

"What?"

"OH LOOK! ASH CAME! LET'S GO, ASH!" a group of fangirls screamed, surrounding him.

"Uh, sorry, I'm kinda-huh?" Ash spotted a couple with intertwined hands, smiling and laughing. He softly pushed past the group as they whined and scattered around.

"A-Ash? What are you doing here?" Misty wondered, confused and worried. _I've been caught!_

Ash plastered on a smile, showing the girl her clip. "Here, your hair clip!"

_He's not mad?_

"T-thanks." Misty reached for the ornament, only to see Ash throw it into the pond behind him.

"You're welcome," Ash said, still having the fake smile on.

"HEY!" Misty rushed to the fence that separated the road from the water. She looked to the part where she heard the splash, but it was no use.

_I knew it. He's furious._

"Wait up, idiot! Come back!" Misty grabbed Ash's sleeve when he started to leave, but he pushed her back, causing her to stumble and fall into a tank full of water and fish. Ash turned back, feeling guilty, but he couldn't help her. She lied to him.

Drew came and gently picked a soaked Misty up. Glaring at Ash, he walked past him.

"So cute! So cute!" Dawn said.

"Aw, don't worry about. Drew's with her. It wasn't you fault, Ash," the girls came back for him. Looking to the receding figures as they disappeared, Ash smiled again and agreed.

"Yeah, let's go."

May was watching the scene from the background. "Stupid."

* * *

><p>"What do I do now?" Misty asked. She was kneeling down, her head down with Drew next to her. "I didn't mean to hurt him, but I did."<p>

"Of course you did," Drew said," I would've been too, if you lied to me."

_I bet this is karma for me lying._

"Why didn't you tell Ash you were going with me?" Drew questioned.

"Because- "Misty started.

"There you are! Come check this out!" Dawn interrupted, dragging May along. Misty and Drew got up and followed the two girls.

"Ash?" He was inside the pond, and his hands were roaming around the bottom. The water was only up to his ankles. Misty was shocked. She started climbing over the fence, but fell on her bottom. Ash looked back.

"Found it." In his hand was the hair pin.

_What? He was the one who threw it in the first place. I don't get him at all._

Misty blushed as Ash put it on for her. His fingers gently touched near her cheek and into her hair.

_But being near him makes my heart pound._

Ash looked directly at the redhead. She couldn't read his expression. "I won't apologize."

"T-that's okay."

_Even if he's my younger brother._

He walked past her to the stairs as Misty sat there, still and unmoving.

"Oh and…" Ash turned back with a sly grin written on his face.

"Hm?"

"Your underwear is showing."

"Wha?" She looked down and her temper rose. Her hand turned into a fist. She got up quickly and punched Ash.

"PERVERT!"

"Stupid," Dawn, Drew, and May all thought.

* * *

><p><em>For those who don't know what a yukata is, it's like a kimono. If you don't know what a kimono is, google image. =]<em>_ Too bad nobody is reading this story… :( *Sigh* Oh well, this story is going to stay for awhile. It'll have lots more chapters than my last story, so somebody has to review some time. XD_


	3. Lost, So Go Find Me

_I don't own Pokémon or Cherry Juice. I did make the first sentence this time though. :D_

* * *

><p>Lost, So Go Find Me<p>

~ Why am I feeling this now? ~

* * *

><p>A ten year old Misty faced a younger Ash. "Ash! Let's go in together!" she smiled to him, unaware how she's affecting him.<p>

Things weren't so simple as it was five years ago.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ash! What are you making today?" everybody in the cooking club was focused on the only boy in the room.<p>

"Peach cake," Ash said, whipping the batter in his bowl.

"Oh really? You must love cooking since you come even on summer vacation! What made you join?" one of the girls asked.

"So I could be the best son-in-law, of course." He licked his whisk.

"I'LL MARRY YOU!" the fangirls all exclaimed. Ash walked towards the window, where he had a clear view of the pool.

"Hmm, they aren't there," Ash noticed.

"Ash." He turned to face a dark skinned girl and wild hair.

"Oh, hi Iris."

"You've got some batter on your cheek. Right here," she pointed near her mouth. Ash smirked.

"Get it for me, Iris," Ash offered, moving towards his classmate.

"N-no thanks! I have things to do!" she pushed him away.

"Did I get your heart racing a bit? Aw, you're so cute!" Ash laughed while wiping the substance away from his face.

"Hmph, I know exactly why you joined this club, Ash," Iris scoffed.

"Oh really? Then next time, you can tell us."

* * *

><p>Back at the Ketchum residence, voices could be heard inside Misty's room.<p>

"N-no! Drew!"

"Misty."

"Ah! Please!"

Drew had put a bandage over her injury on her knee. She had scratched it against the rough wall during swimming practice.

"Whew! Thanks, Drew," the redhead sighed.

"That should be better now," Drew said, standing up.

"I'm sorry. You had to take me home in the middle of practice."

"Actually, since _he's _not here, I see this as a opportunity. Hm?" Drew noticed something coming from her pillowcase.

_The picture!_

"IT'S NOTHING!" the girl rushed towards the photo and was lying on the bed trying to hide it. "Ah, ha, ha…"

Drew started to enter the bed and got on top of Misty, trapping her from moving.

"W-what do you want?" Misty whispered, staring at his soft lips.

"A kiss." Drew leaned in. Caught up in the moment, Misty accidently let go of the picture.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ash suddenly appeared. In his fingers was the thing Misty tried to keep hidden.

"Naughty stuff with you older sister, duh," Drew retorted, sitting back up.

"A-Ash! Can't you knock once in a while?" Misty stuttered. She was embarrassed. If you were in her position, I bet you would be too.

"You're the one doing naughty stuff , so it's your fault," Ash argued.

"N-no! I-it wasn't like that!" Misty insisted. "Just give me back the picture!" She grabbed for it as Ash's grip got tighter.

**RIP!**

"Ah!" the three teens cried out.

It tore in half. One side had Misty and Ash, while the other one was Drew.

"Y-you! I wish we didn't have to share the room! And I wish we never became siblings!" the redhead crushed her portion of the photo into a ball and threw it at Ash, dashing out from the room afterwards.

"Hey! It's not like I enjoy it either! Stupid!" Ash yelled back. Suddenly, Drew's arm was around him.

"You're such an idiot," Drew whispered to Ash's ear. The black haired boy turned red, squirming from his best friend's hold.

"S-shut up!" he said as he finally escaped.

"Idiot." Professor Oak entered the room, causing Ash to fall down humorously.

* * *

><p><em>Ash is such a child! I'm just so mad at him!<em>

"Ow!" Misty crumpled to the floor, holding her bandage. "I forgot my knee was hurt."

"WHEEEE!"

"Huh?" Misty scanned the area to find where the noises came from. It was two siblings in a small pool.

"Take that!" the small boy sprayed water at his sister.

"Ahhh! Stupid brother!"

The mom just observed the two, laughing at their antics. Misty watched the scene thoughtfully.

_I know where to go now._

* * *

><p>"Uh huh… Yeah, I understand. Bye," May spoke into her phone. "She's not at Dawn's."<p>

"Argh! This is so stupid. She even left her cell!" Ash ran a hand through his hair, getting frustrated.

"She hasn't been home since that fight last night. You must be worried. Sleeping right, Ash?"

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Idiot."

Ash walked right into a pole at the spoken word. Shaking his head, he went back to his bike, pedaling away.

"Sheesh, what's with everyone calling me an idiot today? Wait." Ash stopped the bike. "Where am I going?" He turned and saw a house with a small pool.

_Hmm, I know where she is now._

* * *

><p>"Hello, Misty?" Drew asked over the phone.<p>

"D-Drew. Sorry about yesterday," the redhead said.

"Where are you now?"

"W-well, I couldn't talk to Ash after that so-"

"Did you call to talk about Ash?"

"Oh, sorr-"

Drew hung up.

* * *

><p>"What school is he from?" one of the girls on the train whispered to her friend, pointing to the guy in the seat next to them.<p>

"I don't know. Haven't seen him around, but he's totally hot!" she responded in a low voice.

Ash took out the portion of the photo of just him and Misty. He sighed and begin to stare out the window.

* * *

><p>~ FLASHBACK ~<p>

"Now, now. You guys are brothers and sisters. Don't you think it's important to get along?" Professor Oak reasoned.

"No!" Ash and Misty both barked back, nibbling on their corn.

"Well, at least turn around and_ try_ to eat peacefully!" The two had faced the opposite ends of the seat, with Professor Oak in the middle. They didn't want to even look at each other.

~END FLASHBACK~

* * *

><p>At last, the vehicle stopped to Ash's destination. He stepped out and entered a specific house property. "MISTY!" his voice echoed in the manor. "Hey, I know you're here!" Ash opened the door and examined the rooms. He walked out to the backyard to see Misty lying in a kiddie pool, in only a big shirt and her underwear. Because of the water, he could see the pattern of Misty's bra. Yellow stars on blue.<p>

"Oh," the duo said in surprise, again frozen at the awkward sight. Misty was the first to react. She grabbed the hose next to her and pointed it towards Ash's face.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Ack!" Ash choked on the water that went down his unprepared mouth. The redhead got up and confronted Ash.

"How'd you know I would be here at Professor Oak's?"

"Stupid. Where else would you have gone?"

"Ash… Did you come here because you were worried about me?"

"I- No, it wasn't me. Er, it was Drew!"

"Ah. I see." Ash took the hose from her and sprayed it to Misty.

"Next time, just do your naughty stuff somewhere else, okay?" Misty shielded her face from the blast of water.

"Hey! I _told _you! It wasn't like that!" She grabbed Ash and pushed him into the kiddie pool. "Take that!"

After their water fight was done, they both laid in the small pool, legs outstretched and arms out.

"Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when I got adopted? We fought a lot in the beginning. Professor Oak wanted to do something about it, so he brought us here."

* * *

><p>~ FLASHBACK ~<p>

"What? This is the pool?" Ash looked at the plastic pool is dismay. "Are you kidding me?"

"Tada! Aren't you just itching to get in?" Professor Oak entered the little body of water and began to kick around, splashing the liquid. Ash sweat dropped.

"We're fourth graders! Don't you think we're a bit too old to be in a plastic kiddie pool?"

"Ash! Let's go in together!" Misty had said to him. Ash just splashed water at her and laughed at her reaction. The young redhead took that as a "sure".

"Ah! Hey! I'll get you for that!" Misty giggled. At the end of the day, they both had a good time.

~ END FLASHBACK ~

* * *

><p>"Ever since then, we've gotten along right, Ash?" She twisted her body to face Ash. "Ah, good old times." Her smile turned into a slight frown. "I got yelled at by Drew because I called… to talk about you. Maybe I wanted to hear his voice, but it's… weird. Hm?"Ash grabbed a strand of Misty's wet hair and softly touched Misty's cheek. He slowly approached closer to Misty's lips. "A-Ash?"<p>

He squeezed the redhead's cheek, ruining the intense moment. Quickly blushing, Misty punched the boy, knocking him out the pool.

"What did you do that for?"

"Ugh, you idiot," Ash began rubbing his head. "You shouldn't make Drew worry so much." Misty stared in shock of his words, but she soon grinned at him.

"You know, I'm glad to have a younger brother like you after all." Ash took off his shirt and faced her.

"I'm not."

_Huh?_

Suddenly, a net was on Ash's face.

"YAY! Dawn captured a naked Ash! Ha ha ha!"

"Wha?" Ash and Misty said in surprise. With Dawn, there was also Drew and May.

"What are you guys doing here?" Misty asked them.

"When we asked Professor Oak, he told us you would be here, so we all came!" Dawn answered cheerfully.

"I told them we were intruding, but they just wouldn't listen…" May thought aloud.

"What? Don't start again!" Misty yelled to her friend.

"Whatever do you mean?" May smiled mysteriously. Meanwhile, Dawn was wondering what to do with her newly caught Ash.

"I know! I'll keep you as a specimen!"Dawn proclaimed. Drew was just staring at them, asking himself how he knew those people.

* * *

><p>"That was really fun!" Misty smiled. She and Ash were walking back to their house.<p>

"Yup. Seeing Dawn in a bikini was awesome," Ash daydreamed.

"You're a jerk, you know."

"Ash!" a voice called.

"Huh?" the two looked to where it was coming from.

"Oh, it's Iris," Ash said.

"Ash!" the girl started running towards him and got into his embrace.

_Whaaaat?_

"I-I just don't know what to do!" Iris muttered in Ash's chest.

_Hey!_

* * *

><p><em>There! I'm pretty sure I'm getting blinder by writing this story. If you didn't get the last italics, it's what Misty was thinking. But anyway, translating a manga to a story is harder than I thought, and it's hard to describe their "positions" in that one Drew and Misty scene, so sorry about that. Use some of your imaginations. Oh yeah, and I need some help because there's gonna be another girl. Who also 'likes' Ash in the anime? But I don't want any OC's, soooooo help wanted. :D And about the pairings... you'll just have to keep reading. I don't really want to spoil it. XD <em>


	4. The Race Is On

_I don't own Pokémon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>The Race Is On<p>

~ I'll think about it if you beat me in this game. ~

* * *

><p>"Iris!" May imitated Ash, pulling Dawn closer to her.<p>

"Oh, Ash!" Dawn closed her eyes and approached May's lips with her own.

"CUT THAT OUT! They didn't even kiss," Misty yelled at her best friends, pushing them away from each other.

* * *

><p>~ FLASHBACK ~<p>

"Can you hear anything, Professor Oak?" Misty asked quietly, her ears close to her bedroom door.

"Shh!" the man hushed, ears also trying to listen.

"How dare he kick me out in _my _room," Misty wept to herself.

"The two of us are going to do some stuff. Don't come in!" Ash had told her, pulling Iris along in the room.

"What do you think they're doing?" Professor Oak wondered.

"Ah... Ash! I don't think we should be doing this…" Iris's voice could be heard inside.

"Everything will be fine. Leave it to me, okay?" Ash replied.

_Whaaaaat?_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _MY _ROOM?" Misty busted the door open, blushing slightly.

"Hm?" the two in the room faced their attention at the intruder. Ash was in a light blue samurai outfit and had a white cloth tied to his forehead. The boy had a bokutou (wooden sword) against Iris's neck.

_Huh?_

~ END FLASHBACK ~

* * *

><p>"Toshizo Hijikata?" Dawn questioned.<p>

"Oh. I see now. So the cooking club is planning to dress up as Shinsengumi for the Athletic Festival's costumed three-legged race," May figured.

"Yup! But there's an issue about who pairs up with Ash for the race. The girls are all fighting over him," Misty said casually, licking her swirly lollipop.

"Whaaaat? Then Iris was acting! Pretty good, I'll say, but never mind that. She was crying and throwing herself at Ash, so that means she has her eyes set on him!" Dawn concluded.

"You think so?" Misty brushed it off.

"You say that, but it's bothering you. Am I right?" May whispered into Misty's ear.

"N-no! Absolutely not!" the redhead denied in vain.

"Whatever. Let's go to our clubs. The bell rang," May waved back at the two, leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>In the home economics room, decisions were to be made.<p>

"Let's determine who will pair with Ash once and for all!" one of the girls declared.

"ME! ME! PICK ME!" the other classmates screeched.

"Third years should play paper-scissors- rock for it," somebody suggested.

"Hey! No fair! Why only third years?" the first year girls retaliated.

"You newbies sure are bold for newbies," the third years looked at them with anger, which made the younger ones creep back in fear.

"Calm down, you guys!" Iris tried to lower her classmate's voices, except nobody listened.

"Now, now. Behave," Ash stepped in, patting one of the girls. "I understand how you feel, so I'll resolve this problem by selecting the person." He smirked at himself. "I don't want any complaints. I'm picking her!" Ash pointed directly at Iris.

"Huh? Y-you mean me?" the girl looked around her to see who was next to her. There wasn't anybody close enough.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" the other members were outraged.

* * *

><p>Outside, Misty was quietly listening in.<p>

_Whoa. Is this for real?_

"Does that mean he really likes Iris?" Misty muttered to herself.

"Who're you eavesdropping on?" Drew slipped his hands into hers, and his mouth forcibly crashed onto Misty's lips.

_Drew!_

"Well, that settles it. We'll go on to the activities now," Ash announced, his voice coming closer to the window.

_No! Ash will see us!_

Misty pushed Drew off her, panting slightly.

_Argh! This is not good!_

She looked up to the boy. "Uh- I'm sor-"

"Misty, practice is starting," Drew interrupted. On his face was a small, mystifying smile.

_Drew, you knew I was spying on Ash just now, don't you?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Testing! One, two! One, two! Is this even working?"<strong>_ a voice on the intercom spoke.

There were some students working on the banner, and others were carrying boxes around.

"Maaaaaaaay! It's soooooo hot! Help me!" Dawn complained, sweating.

"That's because you're wearing your costume during the _rehearsal_! You dummy!" May scolded.

Dawn was a Yankee (Japanese gangster). Her chest was covered by bandages (stomach revealed), her blue bangs were tied back, and she was wearing loose pants, topped with a long overcoat that had the words "Math Rocks!".

"But the club who takes first place in the race gets their funds doubled!" Misty popped up, dragging Drew along, who was in a panda suit. "It's gonna be the swimming team that wins!"

"No! The math club!" Dawn insisted.

"Hmm… I didn't think you would go that far, Drew," May said. He just grumbled to himself.

"I wonder what I should wear for the real thing," Misty commented.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Dawn pointed.

"Huh?" the other three turned back. They saw Ash and Iris, wearing the samurai costumes Ash had before in the bedroom. Iris was holding a flag that had "COOKING CLUB!" written.

"It's Hijikata!" Dawn squealed, her eyes turning into red hearts. "Am I dreaming? Please, someone pinch me!"

"Hey, swimming team," Ash walked towards Misty and Drew. "Can you even run in that thing?" He was referring to the panda that Drew was wearing.

"Shut up! Don't underestimate us!" Misty squeezed Drew's arm, which Ash noticed, making him frown a little.

_Hmph._

"Whatever! We're not planning to lose either!" Ash wore a fake smile and hugged Iris from behind.

Misty scowled at them as fan girls screamed. "NO FAIR!" "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" "HEY!"

Iris blushed, pushing Ash's arms away from her. "S-stop!" As she backed away, she accidently ran into a ladder. The painter on it fell, dropping the paint on the two teenagers.

"ACK!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Ash!" Iris apologized. They were back in the home economics room.<p>

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll be like new tomorrow. You _are _staying with me, aren't you?"

"Ash? Why did you choose me?"

"Why do you think?" Ash asked back, getting closer.

"Ash! I brought some dinner!" Misty opened the door.

"Wha?" Ash let out.

Seeing the intimacy between the two, she quickly exited. "S-sorry."

"Wait! Misty!" Ash caught Misty's wrist.

"Clever, aren't you? Purposely spill pain on yourself to spend time alone with Iris?" Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her head. Ash had karate-chopped the back of Misty's head.

"Ow! What the hell, Ash?" Misty looked up, rubbing the spot where he hit her. Ash was glowering at her. Behind the boy, the redhead could see Iris stare at her. Misty's cheeks matched the color of her hair.

"You jerk! I'm not walking home with you!" the girl ran out of the room.

_I'm so stupid!_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Junior High Athletics Fair will now… begin!"<strong>_

With the blast of a blank, the race was on.

"GO! C'MON! DON'T LOSE TO THEM!" people cheered on. Misty's turn wasn't until later.

Misty wore a short, red Chinese dress and had matching flats. She also had a folded fan that said "Swimming Team!"

May had on a black and white maid dress with an apron. Instead of her bandana, she had a white headwear and an ice cream tray that had a note with "Art Club" written. In her mouth was a spoon to go with the ice cream.

"Oh, a Chinese dress! Looks nice!" Dawn complimented, wearing her Yankee costume.

"It matches the panda perfectly!" Misty smiled.

"Wow. Misty looks pretty," Drew said to Ash.

"Hm…" Ash was busy putting on some gloves.

_Ash, you didn't come home yesterday. Probably hanging out with Iris?_ Misty thought sadly.

Ash yawned.

"It seems you stayed with Iris last night," Drew noted.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm not going to lose to you."

"Hey Drew! Come here for a second!" someone called.

"I'll be right there!"

Ash glanced at the panda suit.

* * *

><p>"GOOOO SWIMMING!" Misty yelled. "We're trailing further behind! It's probably the animal suit. C'mon Drew, we have to take back first place." She looked out to the crowd and saw Iris.<p>

_I wonder if Ash and Iris already ran._

"Misty! Your turn!" one swimmer called out. As a reflex, Misty took a step forward, forgetting she was tied with someone else. As she fell down, she scratched herself in the elbow. There was a large gash.

"Ow! Sorry about that Drew." Suddenly, she was lifted and started moving quickly.

_Huh? Drew?_

Running ahead of the other contestants, they reached the finish line first.

"_**And the swimming team's panda wins!"**_

_I can't believe it! We came in first, and Drew was carrying me in his arms!_ Misty hugged the panda.

"You're the best, Drew!" She looked up to see him leaning towards her. Just as they were about to kiss, the panda collapsed.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Misty said, lifting the headpiece off.

_Wait... Huh?_

* * *

><p>"That bastard, Ash!" Drew gripped the samurai outfit.<p>

"Heh, he got you good!" May smirked.

"Ash…" Iris whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>"Why were <em>you<em> in the panda suit? Where is Drew?" Misty screamed at Ash. He was sweating heavily and breathing hard. The duo went into a room inside the air-conditioned school building.

"Your legs are cool," Ash scooted to the redhead, resting his face on her thighs.

"Hey! What's going in your head?" Misty punched Ash's head.

"It was really hot in the panda suit. And you… fell down pretty hard."

"Ash... Why did you try to kiss me back there?" She glanced down at Ash's face. He had closed his eyes.

_Is he sleeping?_

"Well, thanks for winning," Misty whispered into the boy's ear.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>All of the events are now officially finished."<strong>_

"Whoa! When did I fall asleep?" Ash rushed out the room.

"Ash? Is that you?" one of the girls asked.

"Huh?"

"What happened to your face?"

"My face?"

Little did he know, a certain _somebody_ colored around his eyes with a black marker and had written "pervert" and "endangered animal" on his cheeks.

"Since you wanted to be a panda so badly, I decided to help," Misty said, holding a magic marker.

"MISTY! You idiot! Come back!" Ash stomped to his sibling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Misty sang, skipping through the halls away from Ash.

"No flirting at school," May stated, smiling.

* * *

><p>Oh, and the two were disqualified from the race. No carrying allowed. As a result, the math club won.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea what the first sentence exactly means. It just popped up in my head. But I'm thinking the game is the game of love. XD No, but seriously and truthfully, the meaning could be anything. Oh, Dawn was supposed to be like a rock star or something, but what the character I based Dawn on was wearing looked more gangster-ish than punk rock, so yeah. I changed it. Also, if you thought Professor Oak was a pervert for trying to listen in with Misty, I'm just going to say that Professor Oak's character was Ash's and Misty's character's grandma in Cherry Juice. :) He was the only one who fit! AND, if you don't know who Toshizo Hijikata or the Shinsegumi is, that's what Google or Wikipedia is for. In other words, it would be too hard to explain for me. :) This is probably going to be the last update in a while, unless I can find time to write more. Sorry, but please don't forget this story. I'll try my best to hurry though. :D<em>

_*Special thanks to marion670. Melody! Why couldn't I have thought of that? You're a genius! I hope I didn't really spoil it because I asked really early. Iris will stay for some more chapters. :) _

_As we are still on thank yous, I'll say thank you to Jane Hawthorn and AshandMistyLove for reviewing._


	5. Don't Go Too Far Away

_I don't own Pokémon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>Don't Go Too Far Away<p>

~ Maybe we can't stay together forever, but I'll love you forever. That's enough for me. ~

* * *

><p><em>Long lashes, slender, beautiful fingers, shimmering hair, a mysterious presence… Drew is just so… just so… Well, everything about him screams "HOT"! Today, I'm finally out on an awesome date with Drew.<em>

Misty sipped on her strawberry milk shake, observing her crush contently. Until of course, Ash had to ruin it.

"HEY MIST!" Ash yelled into her ear. He had curled a math workbook and yelled through the hole to further increase the volume of his already loud voice. Jerking away from the loud noise, Misty shut her ears with her hands, hoping it would help. It didn't.

"You want to do this or not?" Ash asked angrily. A tick mark could practically be seen in his head. "You were the one who wanted us to study for the entrance exam together so we can help each other with parts we didn't understand." He held up his plastic cup to take a drink from the straw.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I just want all three of us to go to the same high school," Misty said, recovering from her momentary deafness. Ash frowned.

"Don't decide that all on your own." The boy gathered his belongings into a bag to get ready to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm applying to a different school than you two."

_What?_

"I didn't hear about this! Couldn't you have given me a heads up or something?" Misty got up from her chair, completely caught off guard and outraged.

"Who will you choose?" Drew finally spoke, diverting Misty's attention, making Ash escape easy.

"Huh?"

"Me? Or Ash? Which of us will you choose, Misty?"

"_Which"? How am I supposed to decide?_

* * *

><p>"Choose between Ash and Drew? What are you going to do?" Dawn questioned the unanswerable. It was lunch time. Everybody was choosing food from the cafeteria, and it was quite loud.<p>

"Don't ask me," Misty replied miserably. She nibbled on her sandwich.

"But Ash is your little brother."

"Tell me about it…"

"Heh." May set her bowl of noodles down on their table. It was time to play her role. "Why don't you stop playing dumb already?" She split her wooden chopsticks, grabbed some of her food, and slurped it up expertly.

"May! I have no idea where you're getting at!" Misty denied what her friend said. May scooted to the redhead's line of vision.

"Him?" May pointed to Drew with her chopsticks. He was deciding what to eat near the menu. "Or him?" She moved to Ash. The boy was holding a pair of chopsticks in his mouth and was carrying his food to his table. "It's really simple. A matter of who you like more, is it not?"

"Do you know that Ash is my _younger brother_, repeat, _younger brother_?" Misty asked rhetorically.

Over at Ash's spot, a crowd of girls formed around his table. Drew was sitting next to him, opening a bag of chips.

"Hey, Ash? Is it true? Is the rumor true? We just heard from some girls in the cooking club. Are you and Iris going out?" one of the fan girls asked. Overhearing this, Misty and her friends shut up, waiting for his response.

Ash stopped blowing on his noodles and just smiled at her.

"Say it isn't so!" "He likes younger girls after all…" "Really?" The group all reacted to his "response".

The boys had another opinion. "Way to go, man!"

Ash just kept the plastered smile.

_No freaking way!_

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Ash walked out of the detention classroom. Who knew being disruptive was a crime? "Iris? You're still here?"<p>

"Ash? Well whatever, I'm leaving now." Iris began to walk away.

"Where do you live?"

"Why would you-"The girl started to ask, but was cut off when Ash went ahead and grabbed her bag from her shoulder.

"I'll walk you home," Ash answered cheekily.

"Um, are you sure about this? People will think we're going out. Although… I won't mind if they did," Iris said, looking down and gripping the bottom tip of Ash's jacket. He just stared at her with shock.

*** Ring *Ring *Ring***

The noise broke the silence, saving Ash from his answer. The two jumped in surprise, making Iris let go. Realizing it was just his phone; Ash grabbed it from his pocket and opened it to his ear.

"ASH! WE'RE EATING OUT TODAY!" Misty screamed through the phone, clearly excited. Ash removed the cell near his ear quickly.

"Shut up, Ugly! It's phone, so you really didn't have to yell that loud!" the boy shouted back.

"Look who's talking! I went out of my way to tell you about it!" Ash placed his cell phone back in his ear.

"I get it, I get it," Ash smiled at Misty's response, something that didn't go unnoticed by Iris. Her mouth turned to a slight frown, and she was a bit mad.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! The first bell rang already!" Misty ran through the halls in order to get to class on time.<p>

"Misty!" She stopped and turned to the voice that called her name.

"Huh?" It was Iris.

"I don't think you're being all that fair, Misty."

* * *

><p>Misty and her best friends were in cooking class. The students all had white aprons on top of their uniforms and a white, cooking bandana. They were supposed to make white rice, miso soup, dried mackerel, and pickles today.<p>

"What do you think she meant by that?" the redhead asked May.

"She probably said it because you couldn't make up your mind," May responded. After answering, she went back to washing the dirty dishes.

As the two was having a serious conversation, Dawn was innocently adding dried seaweed into boiling water. "I just love seaweed!" She smiled.

"But after we quit out club to study for the big test, I haven't seen Drew in a while," Misty said.

"You're avoiding him. Don't you get it?" May placed some bubble soap onto Misty's nose. "Think about it long and hard. Everyone is pretty serious. Don't you think it's time for you to get serious too?" Misty was left speechless.

"Ah! The seaweed… the seaweed! May, what do I do?" Dawn panicked. Her pot was overfilling with expanding seaweed and bubbling water.

"Um… Dawn… You put too much seaweed," May sighed. This will take forever to clean.

* * *

><p>Misty was sitting down in the hallways afterschool to get some thoughts out.<p>

_What the heck? May's being mean. Why am I the one being blamed? Especially when…_

The redhead got up from her seat, walked to Ash's locker, and kicked it.

_This is his entire fault!_

"Hey, do you wanna fight or something?" Ash came and grabbed Misty's ankle. She kicked her foot free, hitting him in the process.

"Shut up! I just got my locker confused with yours!" Yeah, as if their names were even remotely similar.

"Ash? Are you over there?" Drew called out.

_Ah!_

Misty grabbed Ash's arm and began dragging him away.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to walk home with Drew today."

"Shh! Shut up! Can't you be quiet for once? I don't really want to see him right now."

Misty pinned Ash into another aisle of lockers as Drew walked up the previous one.

"Ash?" Drew asked again.

"_Me? Or Ash? Which of us will you choose?"_

The two siblings were really close. Catching each other's eyes, chocolate meeting cerulean blue, Ash leaned in.

_Huh?_

"Run!" Ash whispered just before their lips can reach. She could feel his hot breath. It smelled nice, like fresh rain. He snatched Misty's hand and pulled her along.

_What?_

"Ash! Wait! That hurts!" He just ignored her. Thoughts were running through his mind. Thoughts that couldn't or _shouldn't_ be said aloud. They ran all the way back home, never letting go of each other.

* * *

><p>Misty held her hand out to the hot water during her shower."Ash, you idiot. That hurt." After drying herself up, she put on her pajamas and walked back to her room.<p>

"The shower felt good," Misty said to herself. She noticed that there was a sheet of paper on the desk. Examining it, the redhead noticed it was the high school application.

"_I'm applying to a different school than you two."_

"Huh? It's blank…" Suddenly, the form disappeared from her hands.

"Who said you can look at that?" Ash inquired.

"What's the big deal? We _are _siblings."

"You shouldn't mess around like that."

"Well, is it my fault you wouldn't want to tell me where you are going to?"

"Sheesh, you're nosy. Like I said, somewhere different from you two! Who says I have to go to the same school as my sister?" Ash looked to Misty. Silent tears were dripping from her eyes.

"Misty? W-why are you crying?"

"How the hell should I know? Maybe because everybody is making me make decisions I'm not ready to make…"

"_Which of us will you choose?" _

"_It's really simple. A matter of who you like more, is it not?" _

_"I don't think you're being all that fair, Misty."_

_I like Drew… And Ash is my younger brother. All I want if for us to all be together. _

Suddenly, Misty was enveloped in Ash's embrace. Hugging him back, she cried into his chest.

_I really want to go to the same school as Ash, too. I don't really care if it's selfish and unfair right now. I'll just tell Drew I want all three of us to go to the same high school. _

Ash placed on the bed when she fell asleep and wiped away her tears. Placing his forehead softly on Misty's, he gently kissed her lips.

_Together… Forever… Just like we are now._

* * *

><p>"Morning Drew," Misty greeted.<p>

"Hey. Did you decide on your answer?"

"Uh, I actually want all-"

"HEY, LOOK!" Dawn interrupted. They all faced their attention at a crowd. They were all surrounding a couple. It was Ash and Iris. "What the heck? This can't be real! Ash is…" Dawn yelled, pointing their joined hands. She was obviously shocked and sad.

_No!_

Misty stared in surprise as Ash glanced back with a determined look.

* * *

><p><em>I guess I found some time, but don't expect anymore for awhile. XD Again, sorry and don't forget this story. I think the first sentence is kind of sad, and I was the person who wrote it. But anyway, I finished the first volume of the original story. Three more to "translate". If each volume has about five chapters, then I'm going to say this story will have twenty or so chapters, give or take. There's also going to be more characters in this story. Well, about two, I think. This chapter, I think, is also shorter compared to the others (most of it is this author's note XD). Sorry about that. Personality, I don't really like how the character Misty's based on is acting about the whole situation because, in my opinion, she's being pretty selfish, and Misty isn't that selfish. Well, in this story she is. Haaaa. I hope I can change that. <em>

_Okay, so I'm happy to say that All is Forgiven, Not Forgotten has twenty reviews. XD I'm so so sooo happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and stuff like that. I know every one of your usernames. :D I forgot to say that in the last chapter of the story, and just remembered to put it in one of these author's note boxes. Sorry. Hopefully, you guys will read it here._

_*Thank you to MelodysChoice. Oh, and your welcome AshandMistyLove. :D_

_Reviews are nice and are appreciated. :) But I don't like to beg._


	6. Happy Holidays!

_I don't own Pokémon or Cherry Juice. This is the start of the second volume. :D_

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays!<p>

~ Will you celebrate with me? ~

* * *

><p>"So three o' clock at Verdana Park? The day after tomorrow, right?" Ash clarified with Iris at the end of lunch. She nodded to signal her understanding, making her hair bob slightly. He took his bag to get ready for the next class. "Bye Iris!"<p>

"A-Ash," the girl looked up to him in the eyes. She wanted a kiss. Ash looked back and began to approach Iris's lips as the girl fluttered her eyes closed, but some voice in the back of his head changed his mind. Instead, he closed his eyes and settled for her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>The day after tomorrow is December 24<em>_th__. It's Christmas Eve!_

"Awesome! Snow! It's snowing, Drew!" Misty smiled. Her eyes shined brightly of pure delight. In her hands were clumps of white flakes.

"What, you like snow, Misty?" Drew asked the obvious.

"Nope! I don't _just_ like snow. I _love_ it. Snow is frozen water, and I love water! The day after tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so I hope it really piles up. Oh! Um… Dr-Drew? Would you like to come over to my house for a Christmas party that day?" The redhead mentally scolded herself for being so shy towards him.

Drew looked to her in shock.

"Well, it's actually just Ash baking us a cake, and we eating it," Misty hastily added. That irritated Drew a little bit, waking him out of the short trance.

"Are you sure about that? Isn't he going on a date with Iris this year?"

Misty just remembered that detail. "O-oh, yeah, that's right… We should go somewhere together too."

_Yeah, but… This will be the first Christmas I spend with a guy other than Ash._

* * *

><p>"Hey, that looks so good!" Misty admired the cake Ash was making. It was two layers and was placed on an elegant glass stand. It was decorated with a tiny, cute Santa and a sign that read, "Merry X-mas!" in the middle. Around the two, there was a ring of cherries on whipped cream.<p>

"No tasting!" Ash softly elbowed Misty's head.

"Oww… C'mon just a little bite?"

"Idiot. This cake is made just for Iris. It's a present. We're going to eat it together tomorrow."

"What? Are you serious? This is all you're giving her? A cake? Couldn't she make one herself? I mean, she _is_ in the cooking club too. Aren't you going to buy anything?" Misty shook her head, a little bit disappointed about how her younger brother would treat a girl like that.

"Huh? What's wrong with a cake?"

"Nothing at _all._ I'm going to buy Drew something though. Anyway, are you and I-Iris really dating?" Misty questioned. A mischievous glint appeared in Ash's eyes. He placed both his hands on the wall that was behind Misty, trapping her from moving.

"H- hey! Cut that out, Ash!" Misty had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Of course we're dating!"

_Huh?_

"And yesterday, we even kissed." Ash's thumb touched her lips, lingering for a second before pulling away. "Thanks for the advice, big sis."

Ash had put a cherry in her mouth. It tasted sweet. Like love?

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was that all about?<em>

Misty covered her head in her sheets, kneeling from the side of her bed. She was upset.

_He makes me so, so, soooo mad! He was just mocking me, that idiot! For a younger brother, he sure is brash… I know he's just Ash, but…_

"He and Iris have… kissed," Misty spoke aloud. She got up from her knees. "I'm just going to wash my face."

"Oh." Misty appeared out of the curtains (that separated the room) as Ash was about to enter. They were about to run into each other until they both put their fast reflexes into good use. Still, they were close.

_Ash? "And yesterday… we even kissed…" Did you really? Tell me, Ash… Did you and Iris really...?_

The redhead was staring at her sibling's lips. They looked soft and… enticing? "Misty?"

Her face immediately matched her hair. "You're such a creep!" With that, she ran out of the room.

"What's with her?" Ash asked himself, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much," Misty said to the cashier, getting the bag. "I got just what I'm looking for!"She was about to leave the shop, but something caught her eyes. It was a table full of beautiful necklaces. Pearls, sterling silver, gold, and jewels gleamed. "Oh wow! What's all this?" There was this one necklace that had a flat peach with a single, green leaf attached. "That looks really nice!" Someone soon snatched it.<p>

_Hey!_

"E-excuse me, but I kind of wanted-"Misty started, but stopped talking when she realized who took the jewelry. "A-Ash?"

"Pathetic! You're too slow!" Ash stuck his tongue out. He walked to the check out stands.

_Are you giving that to Iris? I really don't like how this is turning out…_

"That will be sixty bucks," the lady told Ash.

"Okay, here." He handed her the money and grabbed the necklace before going back to Misty.

"Hmm… So that's Drew's present? I wanna see." Ash tried peering into the bag, but Misty took it back.

"Don't even touch it!"

"You know, that's not very nice. So uncute."

"Grrr… Just go to your date already!"

"You don't have to say it twice. I'm gone."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Due to the heavy snow, all the operation of the trains has been suspended. At this time, there is no forecast of when they will resume. Sorry for the inconvenience,"<strong>_ the intercom spoke in the station Misty and Ash went to.

_What? You've got to be kidding me._

"It's no use! There's no signal. Drew…" Misty sighed.

"Texting doesn't work either," Ash commented, pushing buttons in his phone. "What to do…" He glanced at the redhead, who looked really disappointed.

"This can't be happening… I was looking really forward to this too," Misty muttered to herself.

_I can't get in contact with him. I know that even in this weather, Drew is waiting for me. What should I do?_

"We're going!" Ash announced. "Both of our dates are at Verdana Park, right? That's only two stations away. We'll get there eventually if we walk…"

_Ash… Thank you. _

"Yeah," Misty smiled, catching up with her brother. "Oh. Hey, look over there!" the redhead pointed to a photo booth. She pulled Ash along.

"H-hey! I don't want to take silly pictures with my older sister."

"What's the big deal? It's just pictures, and I already put in the money. It'll be a good memory. After all soon…"

_Starting next year, Ash will have Iris… And I'll have Drew._

"We'll use this frame!" Misty said.

"What? Hold on! I think I like this one better."

"You know, you don't photograph that well," Ash smirked at the picture that came out.

"What? Let me see that!" There were three prints of the photo. Ash was sticking out his tongue and Misty didn't look all that prepared. She just pointed at the screen, surprised with her mouth formed like an "o". On the corner was the date.

"Here ya go!" Ash pressed one print onto Misty's cheek.

"Ash!"

_This might be the last time we spend Christmas together._

"Give it!" Misty threw a snowball at him, but Ash shielding his face.

"I don't really want to," Ash grinned.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You have reached the voicemail box. Please leave a message after the beep... Beep!" <strong>_the monotone voice in the cell phone said.

"Hello Ash?"

"Hello Misty?"

Two voices spoke in unison. Drew and Iris turned to each other; they were surprised to see each other. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Misty examined her hands. They were white.<p>

"Idiot. You should've at least worn some gloves or something. Wear something for this weather," Ash retorted. Misty was wearing denim shorts with leg warmers that reached her knees. Around her neck was a scarf and she had a sweater on.

"Well, warm them up!" Misty slipped her hands into Ash's jacket pocket.

"Hey!" A blush crept onto Ash's cheeks.

"Oh, look, it's a church." The duo looked past the big Christmas tree ahead of them and saw a building with a cross.

They walked there and peeked in. It looked empty. Nobody was there.

The room was very big and tall. Decorative arches were on the wall. Christmas lights and candles lit up the room brightly. Rows of seats faced the front, where there were small steps and a podium. A medium sized Christmas tree was to the other side of the platform. It had a big, sparkly star on the top and elegant ornaments were hung.

"That's really pretty… It looks so magical, almost as if Santa might really come…" Misty admired in awe. The two sat down in one of the spaces.

"This is embarrassingly lame... Here." The boy handed Misty the peach necklace from before.

"What? Isn't that for Iris?"

"I never said that."

"Well Ash, this is for you!" The redhead put a stripped scarf around Ash's neck.

_Even if we can't spend Christmas together, at least I can give him a present. _

"Merry Christmas!" Misty smiled, still holding the cloth. Suddenly, Ash leaned his head on her shoulder.

_Huh?_

"Isn't this Drew's?" he murmured softly.

"I-I never said that…" Ash lifted his head, looking directly into Misty's blue eyes.

_*** Ring * Ring * Ring**_

Despite the noise, neither flinched nor pulled away from each other.

"Misty… Your cell is ringing."

"I know." She gently pulled the scarf that Ash was wearing to her, making Ash's face closer to hers.

* * *

><p><em>This will be continued in the next chapter. XD Sorry, a bit of a cliffhanger, but not that much. Anyway, Verdana Park? It sounded okay? You know what "Verdana" is, right? :D Originally it was Alice Gardens, but I changed it because I didn't want soooo many similarities. I know it's the wrong season for this chapter, but I didn't want to wait practically half a year just to to match the date. :) I also didn't want to describe what Ash was wearing much because it was pretty plain. Oh, and if you didn't know, most of the time, the characters are wearing their uniforms. I kind of described them in the first chapter. Oh, and I'm pretty sure Ash doesn't wear any hats in this story. Sorry, but growing up with Misty changed him. That explains why each of them are out of character. Ash isn't dense, but Misty is still a bit temperamental. I wrote this faster than I thought I would. :)<em>_ I also have other ideas I want to write out. Maybe I'll put up like a sneak peak of it at the end of this story. When I was writing All is Forgiven, Not Forgotten, I wanted to write Peach Soda. When I'm writing Peach Soda, I want to write another one. *Sigh* T.T How can people deal with this? XD_

_Thank you wiii for reviewing. :)_


	7. Testing

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>One, Two, Three, Testing, Test-Test, I Don't Think It's Working<p>

~I'll fail, but someday, one day, we'll redo it together.~

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Ring * Ring * Ring<strong>_

Despite the noise, neither flinched nor pulled away from each other.

"Misty… Your cell is ringing."

"I know." She gently pulled the scarf that Ash was wearing to her, making Ash's face closer to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>* <em>Ring * Ring * Ring<em>**

"Ahem," a delicate, almost purely angelic, interrupted. "Please turn off your cell phones in the church," she continued on. The young nun was dressed in a long, flowing dress and a head covering. Her hands and her beautiful face were the only features that were revealed.

"Woah! We-we're so sorry!" the two jumped back from each other, their faces redder than ever. Misty reached to her phone to turn it off hastily. Ash grabbed her hand and they ran towards the exit.

"Well, I hope to see you lovebirds next year, too," the women chuckled lightly. Ash and Misty both stopped and pointed at each other, their blushes still clearly shown.

"We're brother and sister!"

* * *

><p><em>Yup, that's right, but lately, I've been feeling so strange.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ACHOOO!" a sneeze an elephant could've made echoed throughout room 3-B.<p>

"What the?" one kid said, looking awkwardly towards the person.

"Whatta sneeze! Geez," another commented.

"What's with you guys?" Misty snapped, glaring at her classmates. Yup, it was her. Small, scrawny, fiery Misty that sneezed a sneeze an elephant could've made. Suddenly, her two best friends came up behind the redhead and grabbed her by the arms.

_Huh?_

"Sorry Misty, but we're studying for the entrance exams and..." Dawn started innocently.

"You stood up Drew. Maybe that nasty cold is the punishment," May gently pulled a dazed Misty out towards the door.

"Sick people should go to the nurse!" the two called in unison, shutting the door behind them.

"What? That's cruel! Beyond cruel!" Misty tried opening the door, only to find it locked tight. "Hey! I'm supposed to be studying too!" Key word: "supposed".

* * *

><p>"Misty? Are you there?" Drew opened the curtains, peeping if there was anybody. He noticed an outline of somebody bundled up in the white sheets. "May and Dawn said they sent you to the nurse's." He waited for a reply, but the figure laid still and kept their mouth shut. "You have a fever?" Drew leaned over to feel if the person's forehead was hot or not.<p>

A welcoming hand raised up from under the covers and pulled Drew's closer.

"Eeeeek! No! You player!" Ash squealed playfully.

"Ash? What the hell?" Drew struggled away for a little bit, but found out Ash's grip on him was too tight.

"Well, okay, if you insist, but only one little kiss," Ash smirked, drawing Drew's face closer to his.

"Hey!" Misty appeared from the curtains, observing her boyfriend's and her brother's rather weird positions.

"Uh..." Ash sweat dropped, knowing what he was in for. And it was nothing good.

"What do you think you are doing, you idiot!" Misty scolded after the two boys got up.

"Quit your yelling. It's not even that big of a deal. Me and Drew are best friends. How's a healthy kiss between the two of us bad?" Ash asked.

"Just is!" both Misty and Drew retorted.

"Sheesh, what are you doing here anyway?" Drew questioned back.

"Well, you see, I have a hint of a fever, so-" Ash began, but the redhead smacked him on the head.

"No ditching! Your teaching was just trying to find you!" she informed.

"Aw, dang. I forgot. I was supposed to get the registration ticket for the entrance exam," the boy remembered.

_What?_

"Are you seriously trying to go to Springs High?" Drew inquired.

"Yup. It's a private school, so their entrance exam in earlier. Want to give me a good luck charm or something? How about a kiss so I can pass?" Ash joked.

"Aw, cut that out, nerd!" Misty yelled hotly, stopping the chat from going any further."If you aren't confident, might as well not even try." Ash just flashed her a smile. A smile that Misty had learned to watch out for.

"Ha! No worries, I don't need a kiss from Drew. I got another totally awesome luck charm that is so much better than Drew's lips on mine!" He told her just before he closed the door. Misty sighed and flopped down on the bed that Ash had rested on. Drew sat next to her.

"Argh! He irritates me! What charm?" Misty muttered angrily to herself. Drew stared at her for a little bit before speaking.

"You know, if he manages to pass, you guys will be seperated." Misty thought about that.

"Um, well, yeah, I guess."

"Are you scared you're going to be lonely without Ash?"

"N-no, not really?" A hint of question was in the tone of her voice.

"Liar," Drew murmured into her ear. She could practically smell his sweet smelling presence, kind of like a mixture of Cinnamon and apples.

"Wha?" Misty's face immediately flushed.

"You stood me up on Christmas, _and _both you and Ash have colds. I'm not an idiot, and it's a bit frustrating," Drew stated matter-of-factly.

_What the?_

* * *

><p>"A-Ash?" Iris asked, clearly worried. "You don't look very good. All you okay?"<p>

"It's no use! I can't remember anything I'm reading!" Ash rested his head on the library table. At that moment, the two were studying for the oh-so-important exams.

"That's not what I really mean. You just seem so hot with that scarf on." Ash was indeed sweating.

"You know, I'm going to buy something to drink. Want something?" Ash questioned, wearily getting up.

"Erm- whatever you're getting is fine!" Iris waved her head dismissively, but Ash was already gone. "I guess it's now or never... I got him something, but I'll just slip it into his case..." Iris held up a paper good luck charm. Reaching for the box, an eraser fell out. She picked it up, intending to put it back in, and something caught her eye. There was a small picture stuck on it, dated _12/24_. "What?"

_This was on Christmas Eve..._

"Sorry. It took awhile. There was a line," Ash sat back down on his seat in front of her. Iris crumpled the photograph behind her back. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Iris smiled.

"Oh, okay then."

* * *

><p>"This is a pretty good first try, don't you agree, Professor?" Delia politely complimented, despite how unappealing the dish looked.<p>

"Why yes, I do. What a nice sister to make noodles for her little brother," the old man chuckled nervously. It smelled pretty bad too.

"Really?" Misty beamed.

"Ew!" Her face fell dramatically at the rude voice. "Why is it so dry? I'm seriously _not_ going to pass tomorrow!" Ash stuck out his tongue in pure disgust.

"Then don't pass!" Misty glared. "Like you, of all people, would get into somewhere so prestigious!" For some emphasis, she punched him right on the cheek.

"That wasn't too smart on Ash's part," Oak remarked.

"Mhm," the motherly women agreed.

* * *

><p><em>He's so stupid! That jerk gets under my skin way to easily!<em>

The redhead furiously entered the bedroom. She glanced at the necklace her younger brother had given her. Peaches...

_"Are you scared you're going to be lonely without Ash?"_

"Yeah. I'm going to be lonely," Misty spoke to herself, grabbing the jewelry before standing out to the balcony. Sometimes, she would stand out there to clear her head. The night's chilly air did a good job of that.

_Why? Why, Ash? _

"You're an idiot," the girl muttered, fingering the chain gingerly.

_Why are you doing this?_

Unknown to her, the boy was standing right behind her, hearing every word.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO! I think I got sicker from yesterday," Misty sniffed.<p>

"You should have said bye to Ash before he left," Professor Oak advised.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he has some brain power to pass," she replied, shoving her hands into her pockets. Feeling around, Misty noticed something was in it. She took it out to have a look. It was a heart shaped pocket warmer. "What's this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Students please wait until the preparations are complete. When they are done..."<strong>_

"What the hell? Where's the picture? I know I put in on the eraser! I did! But it's not here!" Ash frowned, searching everywhere. In his bag, in his clothes. Nothing. "What am I going to do? I'm going to fail for sure!"

_*** Tap * Tap**_

"What now?" Ash angrily gazed at the window, which was where the noise seemed to be coming from. To his surprise, what he saw was Misty!

"Shhh!" she mimed. Using the foggy window, she wrote "I'm sorry!"

_I'm sorry, Ash. Good luck!_

"Thanks, li'l bro!" Misty smiled, pointing to her new pocket warmer. It had "I'm sorry - Ash" sprawled messily on it. Ash blushed slightly at the sight.

_You'll do fine. You always do. Ash, I'm cheering for you. _

**_"Examiners, please enter your assigned classrooms at this time."_**

_You'll do fine..._

Misty watched as Ash's hand rested on hers, only clear crystal separating them from touching.

_What?_

He leaned in closer, and despite the glass, blood rushed up to Misty's face, and she was unable to move. At last minute, he stuck his tongue out.

"Stupid, I can't read backwards!" He walked away, flashing her one last grin.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p>"Congrats!" everybody yelled. There was a party at the Ketchum residence.<p>

"Oh wow, I can't believe I passed..." Ash wheezed. Yup, it was a congratulations party. Ash Ketchum managed to have a high enough score to attend Springs High. _Ash Ketchum._

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Delia said. There was Drew, May, Dawn, and the people who live in that very house. Not much of a guest list, but they were solely close friends. Apparently nobody invited all the fangirls.

"I can't live without Ash!" Dawn cried. "Right, Misty?"

"I guess I should have taken that test too," May whispered into her best friend's ear, as if to speak her true feelings.

"What do you mean by that, huh?" Misty glowered in response.

Ash strode away from the living room. Sighing, he rested his forehead on the hallway's wall.

"What should I do now?" he questioned himself.

"You got in, Ash. Nice," Drew smirked, leaning on the opposite wall.

"Thanks."

"You aren't going to Springs High." He always got right to the point. Ash's head darted up, gulping. "You changed your mind at the end. You don't want to be separated from _her_," he continued.

"Why are you two out here? Dawn just tried jumping from the balcony!" Misty's head poked out from the entryway.

"You are right. I can't be separated from her," Ash responded, painfully honest. He gave Drew a soft smile before going back to the celebration.

"What were you guys talking about?" the redhead inquired, strolling next to him.

"Nothing really. Apparently he's proud of me," he lied smoothly. Misty quirked a brow. She knew he wasn't telling the truth, but she also knew Ash wouldn't tell her if she asked.

"Well, okay then. Just help us block Dawn from all the windows!"

"Roger!"

What they talked about wasn't "nothing". It will never be nothing, because what they talked about meant the world to Ash. If only...

* * *

><p><em>I'm truly, very, really sorry. I haven't updated this story in forever. If you didn't check my profile, I'm not really motivated to write this story anymore. Don't worry, I'm going to finish, just not at this moment. Really sorry, but yeah... I'll finish!<em>

_ Personally, I don't really enjoy writing this story much because I feel like I'm plagiarizing every time I look back in the original for references. However, I do like the little quotes I made in the beginning. :) I also liked how I spaced the scenes. But other than that, there isn't much to say good about this story. It's not even that original. And it does lack much description. T.T I'm just wondering if I, myself, would read this story._

_But anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews, which we got to reach fifteen. :) I'm sorry if I didn't reply to them, but I did read them. :D _

_To petites sorcieres, I'm not really sure. Maybe at the end. I hope you remember this story when I come back to finish it._

_Anonymouse, thanks for reviewing too. I like your insights, and I agree with you. With that single review, you helped me a lot. :)_

_AshAndMistyLove: Sorry, we'll see of they really kiss next time. :)_

_With all that said, I really hope you don't entirely quit this story. I did remember this story, I did. I had about half about it written for awhile, but I didn't finish until a few days ago. I'm focusing on my other story, They Couldn't Tell Me To Love. I must say that it's a much better story, but that's my opinion. XD I'll probably write chapters for this story when I'm done with the other one or when I need a break from it._

_If you have some time, drop a review and encourage me to continue. :] Sigh, self promotion and begging for reviews? What have I become? No offense to anybody who does that though. :D On a side note, I updated all my incomplete stories in one week. XD I'm proud. _


	8. A Day So Special

__I don't own Pokémon or Cherry Juice.__

* * *

><p>A Day So Special<p>

~ I don't believe in Valentine's Day because everyday with you seems to be filled with love. ~

* * *

><p>"Argh! C'mon, Drew! Beat Ash! That was so close! Only two more pins!" Misty urged. She sure was competitive. It was the special day dedicated to love, and the two couples were playing some bowling.<p>

"Shut... Up... Misty..." Ash spit out the words calmly, but not without grinding her head with his knuckles.

"Owww..." the redhead groaned when he finally let go.

"And who do you think you are? Barging into me and Iris's date like this?" the boy accused, an annoyed glint can be seen in his eyes.

"Uh, what's that saying? You know, 'the more the merrier', right?" Misty chuckled nervously.

"And shouldn't you be studying for the exam instead of bothering with Valentine's? I already passed mine," Ash noted. "Like yesterday night, when you stayed up making stupid choc-" Misty's green eyes widened, and she quickly clasped her brother's mouth shut.

"Iris? You made some homemade chocolates for Ash, right?"

"Hm? Um, yeah, I did," Iris answered,

_I knew it. Why wouldn't she?_

_This year, I tried making some myself. I mean, it couldn't be that hard, could it? It was supposed to be easy. All you have to do is melt it, mold it, and decorate it with a decoration pen. But... I can't give this to Drew! It's all deformed and the pen leaked white flakes all over it. I'm horrible at this stuff!_

_I guess I'll just have to make up for it somehow. Bowling anyone?_

"Okay! Here goes the awesome Misty!" She raised her heavy ball over her head...

Only to fall.

_Aww, this sucks..._

"Wow, what a loser. Here, if I get a strike, you have to owe me chocolate, Misty," Ash challenged, taking the ball from her limp hands.

"What?" she sat up.

"Buy some for me. Expensive, and not the homemade stuff you called 'chocolate'," he detailed, thinking it over once.

"Yeah, right, as if you can even get a stri-" Ash eyed the lane before rolling the ball down with strong confidence.

**_"Strike!"_**

"Wha?" Misty stared with great confusion.

"Ash, that was-" Iris was about to comment with awe.

"Woah! How did you even do that?" Misty asked, blocking out Iris's sentence unintentionally.

"It's a secret no one will ever know!" Ash grinned cheekily. The girl with exotic hair stood crestfallen in the background.

"Does that make you mad, Iris?" Drew came up, watching the scene before them with calculating eyes.

"Why are you asking me that?" she questioned back quietly.

"Cause I'm sure getting angry," he answered coolly.

* * *

><p>"Is this for me?" Ash inquired, shocked.<p>

"Um, yeah, they're Valentine's chocolates," Iris offered a small box. It was all wrapped and pretty. The inside didn't look any less appealing. Three elegant pieces were packed comfortably and garnished with an adorning heart in the middle. It sure beat Misty's by a long shot.

_What is this? They're-they're... perfect!_

She stared in disbelief.

"It's fantastic. Just as one would expect in the cooking club," Drew approved.

"I guess we can all try one," Ash decided. Misty reached for one and popped it into her mouth. Frowning with hopelessness when she realized how good it actually was.

_That's so good!_

"Mmm! That just melts in your mouth!" Ash praised.

"I would really pay to have these. You should sell them or something," the green-haired boy complimented, sipping on some hot chocolate.

"Heh, you guys are just too nice," Iris blushed. Misty glanced at Drew, to which he smiled at her in response. All she could do was build up a weak curl of the lips.

_This sucks._

"Ow!" she felt a sharp pain in her foot.

"Misty? What's wrong?" Drew investigated.

"Oh, um, ou- outside there's nice trees and stuff. Yeah, I was thinking about that," Misty lied. Drew gazed with concern.

_What the heck are you doing, Ash?_

_The real question is 'what the heck are you doing, Misty?' I gave you the perfect chance there!_

_I didn't need a chance, so leave me alone!_

_Quit goofing off!_

The two siblings were having a foot war. Their faces were pleasant, happy. But if you looked under the table, it would be a whole other story.

* * *

><p><em>After Iris's chocolates, how could I even think about giving my stupid ones to Drew? I should have at least bought some decent chocolate for him.<em>

"Woah, I managed to hit it..." Iris was confounded.

"Is this really your first time playing darts? You sure are a natural..." Drew said.

"So you can play darts and stuff here?"

"Yeah, and billiards."

"Aw man, we're gonna lose this... Right, Misty?" Ash looked at his sister. They had switched partners, you see. "Misty?"

"This sucks... Sucks, sucks, sucks..." Misty muttered to herself, breaking her dart's flight out of anger.

"Fine. Don't give it to him. You don't need to."

_What?_

She raised her head up when she felt a touch on her hands. It was Ash's. With a guiding presence, Misty let go of her dart, which pierced the middle of the board.

"Just keep enjoying yourself, even if you're losing so badly. But... You should tell him. About how you feel, I mean. He's not going to know until you do. No regrets, right?" Ash grinned. Misty flashed a big smile.

_Thanks. _

_You're right. _

_Today is a day for sharing feelings, not hiding them._

* * *

><p>They were all walking back to the subway station, ready to end the date.<p>

"I have a class at 7 o'clock," Drew mentioned, looking at the clock in the car.

"Perfect student, aren't ya?" Ash teased.

"Are you gonna make it?" Iris tilted her head with worry. Meanwhile, Misty was still contemplating her moves.

_What should I do? Drew's stop is going to be here any minute, but I don't want to give it to him in front of everyone..._

"Well, I'm getting off now. Wish me luck," Drew started to step out. "Bye, Misty."

"Wait!" she stuck her hand out and grabbed him out of pure instinct.

Then, someone kicked her off. She stared back in the window to meet Ash sticking out his tongue arrogantly.

_Huh? Ash, you jerk!_

"You okay, Misty?" Drew asked, his face so close to hers. She stood up, turning red. "What's wrong with him? That was dangerous..."

"N-no, it was my fault!"

_He did it for me..._

"Um, Drew-" the redhead rummaged around her bag. Accidentally, she had tipped it too far, and of course, everything fell out.

_Oh no!_

"Ha, Misty, you might as well be a little kid," Drew laughed, helping to pick up her items.

_I'm so stupid! Why can't I even do this right?_

"But I like that about you. It's your charm," he continued. The redhead froze, her brain shut down, but she was happy.

_"You should tell him. About how you feel... He's not going to know until you do."_

"Drew," Misty started. Unknown to her, he noticed the picture. The Christmas Even one with Ash... "I have something for you! It's nothing special, but I made the chocolate and stuff."

"I don't want it." He gave her the last of her things before going back up and walking away.

_What?_

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the chocolate. It was delicious. Just wait until White Day!" Ash waved goodbye to his date.<p>

"I'll be looking forward to it," Iris giggled before continuing on to her home. After taking a couple of steps, she turned back, curious. There he was... Going back into the station.

* * *

><p>Ash frantically glimpsed around the stop where he had kicked Misty. Sighing in relief, he found her. Sitting on the bench alone and munching on something.<p>

"Did you give it to him?" There wasn't a reply. He finally heard the quiet sobs coming from the girl. "You shouldn't eat it by yourself, Misty..." He knelt down and took a small bite out of a chocolate piece that was partly in her mouth.

"H-he said he-he didn't want it," she cried, brushing her tears in vain.

"I'll take it. It doesn't have to be store bought and expensive anymore. Homemade is fine. Now let's go home. Get up." Ash tried to pull her up, but she stayed put.

"No, I don't want to go back on the subway like this," Misty shook her head.

"Argh, great..."

* * *

><p>"That's so cute," a stranger talked to her friend, referring to the piggyback couple walking through.<p>

"I'm jealous!"

"It's okay. I know that Drew likes you," Ash comforted, walking with Misty on his back.

"And how do you know?" she fired, hitting his head.

"I just do!"

"Run!"

"Ow! Quit it! You got snot on me!"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Suddenly, Misty stopped the violence, resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

"You're always there for me when I'm crying..." she murmured.

"Yeah, having a big sister like you is a big pain for a little, unlucky brother like me. Stupid."

* * *

><p><em>My gosh, three hours of writing and it sucks. I'm sorry. Again. I'll finish it though. :) I'm sorry if the quality of this story dropped. The rest of the chapters have pretty much the same effort put into it. I wrote a bunch of chapters within a week. So yeah. It wasn't high quality, anyways. :( But! Now, there's regular updates because I'm pretty much done with the story. Sort of... I've gotten to like chapter seventeen or something. There's like maybe five or so chapters I still have to write. <em>


	9. Graduation Day

__I don't own Pokémon or Cherry Juice.__

* * *

><p>Graduation Day<p>

~ Even if we part, I won't ever forget you. ~

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be separated from Ash!" Dawn wailed loudly in the hallway, her hands wet from wiping the shed tears. She was causing a scene...<p>

"D-Dawn, are you thinking about that already?" Misty tried to quiet her, although she wasn't doing a very good job.

"The graduation ceremony is tomorrow! I should be thinking about it!" the girl protested.

* * *

><p><em>She's right. <em>_Time flew past us. __The entrance exams were done, and now we're graduating. _

_It's funny, isn't it? How things can just slip through your fingers. Funny and depressing._

* * *

><p>"You sure are crying a whole lot for just the rehearsal, you know," Misty pointed out.<p>

"It's just the thought, you know, of never seeing Ash anymore because he's going to Springs High. Makes me sad," Dawn sobbed weakly.

"Didn't he show up to take the public entrance exams too, though?" May questioned, ever so perceptive.

"Yeah, but he said he was only there to make a memory. It's stupid. And he's a jerk, thinking it's all fun and games. Well, it's not a joke to me!" Misty huffed, annoyed.

"Ooh! I remember! I want to get Ash's second button. If a boy gives their second button to a girl, it means they love them, right?" Dawn clicked tongue, trying to recall the information.

"Yup, but you should hurry..." May eyed the huge group coming their way.

"Ash! Drew! We want your second button! Give it to us!" a mob of fan girls squealed. Before they knew it, the boys' clothes had become undone, revealing their thin t-shirts, and if it weren't for their belts, their pants would have sagged.

_Whoa! That was quick!_

"Told you," May stated bluntly. Soon, the crowd left, most disappointed that the two males were clean out, some fighting for a couple of stray fasteners, and some obsessing over the ones they managed to get.

"That was just plain scary..." Drew muttered, flipping his mused hair.

"Now we can't give anybody our buttons," Ash groaned.

"That's just you. Look at this," the green-haired boy whipped out his own clasp. "I saved it."

"Who do you think you're gonna give it to? Misty? Are you sure she'll accept it, seeing as you rejected her Valentine chocolates?" he scoffed back.

"Like you can talk. What are you gonna give Iris?"

"Hmph, I have a plan."

"Which is...?"

"Hey! All your buttons! They're gone!" Dawn rushed towards the two, ending their brief bicker. May and Misty had followed silently.

"Hi, Dawn," Ash greeted. Misty glanced at Drew.

_There's no more... Oh well. He didn't want my chocolates, so why would he give me his button?_

The redhead grimaced at her memory of Drew refusing her candy. Ash noticed, frowning slightly, but he soon got an idea.

"Hey, Misty, are you trying to get my button too?" he teased lightly.

"What? No! Of course not! Where did you get that idea?" Misty argued hotly.

_What I want is Drew's._

"And what about Iris? You practically watched all the girls take your buttons!" she continued.

"I got it all figured out, idiot! As a symbol of my love to Iris, I'm giving her my whole uniform!" Ash grinned.

"Well, that's just great, isn't it?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"What about me, Ash?" Dawn whined. "I want your love, too!"

* * *

><p>"Tada! Aren't you excited, Iris?" Ash placed his school coat upon Iris's shoulder lightly. Iris didn't reply. There was a certain stillness that Ash just wasn't expecting.<p>

"Iris? You aren't?"

"Ash, do you like me?" Iris interrogated. She was right to the point, and she wanted a real answer. Something tangible. Something honest.

"Huh?" Ash was flabbergasted.

"Ever since I joined cooking club, I've been watching. Because I really do like you. But you... You were always staring out the window. Watching Misty..." Iris accused.

"N-no, that's not true. I-" Ash sputtered.

"I want to get a button from someone who likes me. Really likes me." She started to fold up the jacket messily.

"I really like you," Ash smiled gently.

"Lair." Iris placed something upon Ash's mouth. "I really hate lies..."

_What?_

Gripping Ash's hand, which had shot up in shock, she got up on her toes and touched her lips upon Ash's. It wasn't exactly real, as there was a layer blocking them from really touching. But Iris accepted it.

"You know..." she pulled away. "If you keep lying, then the person you love is going to be taken away by someone else..." Iris gave back his uniform. "Good bye. Congratulations on graduating junior high." She walked away, nothing more told.

Taking the thing on his face, he studied it. It was the Christmas picture that he had lost so long ago.

Hitting the wall in distress, his head fell.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"And now, may the ones called come up to the stage..."<strong>_

"Nngh... The real thing is making me even sadder..." Dawn covered her weeping eyes with her damp sleeves.

"Yeah..." Misty steeled herself. May had to sit away from them, about a row in front.

**_"Drew Hayden."_**

Misty's attention went back into the ceremony. As the boy was walking up, there was small cheers of "Drew! Look over here!". Dismayed that he didn't replace any of his buttons, Misty sighed.

_**"Ash Ketchum."**_

"WE LOVE YOU ASH! DON'T GRADUATE!" numerous fan girls shrieked. Ash took a glimpse towards the sea of females. Some had signs, others had flowers.

"I love you all, too," he winked flirtatiously.

"Yay!" Dawn's eyes became mere hearts as she hugged Misty next to her.

"That dummy..."

"Misty, you don't know how lucky you are. You always get to be with him..."

"W-well, it's because we're siblings and all..."

_Ash and I have always..._

_Always..._

_Been together._

_But..._

_But now?_

Misty couldn't hold it in any longer. Slowly, water droplets streaked stains on her cheeks.

"M-Misty..." Dawn hugged her best friend tighter. May turned slightly so she can see them, her face sympathetic.

_But now..._

_We won't be going to school together anymore._

_Ash..._

After receiving his diploma, he gazed back in the crowd to find his sister bawling.

_ "If you keep lying, then the person you love is going to be taken away by someone else..."_

* * *

><p>"What! Ash already went home?" Dawn asked, still partly sniffing from the previous break down.<p>

"Nah, he's around. Even though he left after homeroom, his stuff is still here, so he couldn't have gone home," Drew answered.

"Ash, where in the world are you?" the blue-headed girl shouted to the sky. No reply.

"What's wrong with her?" Drew gestured to the miserable person he had spoken to.

"Uh, well, she didn't get a button from Ash, so she wants to take a picture with him," Misty explained.

"Hm," Drew nodded, understanding.

_Actually, I want a picture with you too! But... I'm too scared..._

"H-hey, we're from the cooking club, and we're wondering if you know where Ash is...?" a couple of girls came up, carrying a camera and a bouquet of red roses.

"No! Rivals! At this rate, I'll never get something of his! Maybe a sock?" Dawn glowered, but determined nonetheless.

"What? Socks? You're crazy..." one of them jeered.

"It's going to creep him out if you stalk him," the other scorned.

"Who cares? This is my last chance! I want something from him, even if he hates me!" Dawn fought back.

_Dawn..._

"Drew! Please take a picture with me!" Misty requested, finding a sudden confidence. "You might hate me, but I don't care! Even though it's not a button, I want something from you!"

He stared at her, not expecting such a sudden outburst.

"You _want _a button?"

_What?_

"I still have it. If you want it..." Drew took it out, and reached out towards the redhead, who cupped her hands together to form a small bed for the stud.

_He still has it? Why is he..._

"We're going home, Misty," Ash, on his bike, cut the moment short by riding between the two. Wrapping his sibling with his uniform shirt, he smirked. "Let's go."

Both Misty's and Drew's orbs widened at Ash's surprise entrance.

"B-but, the button!" she signaled.

"Yay! I get to see you for the last time!" Dawn cheered, joining the circle along with May.

"This isn't the last time," Ash corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to public school, after all."

"WHAT?"

"Springs High just doesn't have any cute girls," he excused himself lihgtly. Brushing the real reason deep inside his mind and heart.

"Oooh, sneaky," May complimented.

"Hm," Drew grunted, pushing his locks out of his forehead, only to have it fall back into place.

"I'm so happy! Thank you, public schools!" Dawn clapped, smiling big.

"C'mon, Misty!" Ash repeated.

"O-oh, right. Bye, you guys. I'll text you or something," Misty stood on the back of the bike, completely forgetting a little something...

Ash began pedaling, until he stopped abruptly, making Misty bump her head onto his. He didn't react, however. Didn't yell. Acted as if he didn't even notice.

"What was- Oh!" Misty noticed Iris.

"Bye, Iris!" Ash gave his last farewell, grinning wide, just for her.

"Good bye, Ash," Iris waved softly, returning it with her own.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Drew dropped his button onto May's expecting hand.<p>

"Oh, my..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you sure with leaving her like this?" Misty inquired.<p>

"Yeah, she broke up with me," Ash informed.

"What? You got dumped?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Ash," a classmate said as they were strolling by.

"See ya!"

"W-wait, Ash-" Misty tried to get his attention back.

"See you later, Ash," a girl giggled.

"Bye-bye!"

"Ash!"

"Hey! You two! No riding double!" someone shouted from the school's second floor window.

_Aw, man._

"It's the guidance counselor, Cynthia!" Misty recognized.

"You siblings! Misty and Ash! Halt!" the woman ordered.

"Go faster, Ash!" she hurried.

"You're still our students until March 31st!" Ash pumped harder, ignoring the lady.

* * *

><p>"That was close... If we were caught, we wouldn't have graduated..." Misty exhaled in relief.<p>

"My god, you're heavy! Lose a couple of pounds, or I won't let you ride double anymore," Ash huffed, still breathing hard.

"What? That's so mean!"

_Is that so?_

"Shut up! And don't be so clingy when we get in highschool!"

_But... __I guess he's right. At least we get to go to the same school. I can't complain._

"Alright! Let's celebrate with food!"

"Well, aren't you happy?"

_At least I get to be with Ash just a little bit longer!_

* * *

><p><em>Here you guys go. XD The ending was wayyy better in the original. Sigh, oh well. It's okay, I guess. Also, when school ends and starts is different for them. Yeah.<em>

_This chapter also foreshadows a little something..._

_And I hope that you guys had a very good Christmas and New Year's._

_Review? Gosh, I'm real sorry, but some motivation would be nice. :D Thank you for those that reviewed so far. _


	10. It's Another Year

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>It's Another Year Gone<p>

~ You'll share this special day with me, right? ~

* * *

><p><strong><em>*BEEP *BEEP *BEEP *BEEP<em>**

Misty struggled to turn that annoying ring off with her eyes closed. Feeling around, she touched something soft, like skin.

"What is this?" she mumbled.

"Good morning, honey." Ash was on practically on top of her. In his hand was her alarm. That explains it.

"Just what are you thinking? You're such a weirdo!" Misty kicked him off.

"Ow!"

What a nice beginning for such an important day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ash, do you think I look okay?" Misty spun around in front of the mirror.<p>

Their uniform changed. No more red and black striped ties and matching striped skirts.

Nope.

Now they had black/white sweater vests with white, collared shirts inside and black skirts/pants. On their neck was white ties with light blue lines running across it.

"Who cares, Misty?" She glared at his response. Unhelpful. "What is with this thing? I haven't tied ties in so long..."

Misty grinned. "You're such an idiot. Let your big sister handle this." Effortlessly, she finished the knot.

"You're like newly weds. It's sweet," an elderly voice teased.

"Professor Oak!"

"Why don't you just get married? I mean, you're used to sharing a room, aren't you?"

"Because we're siblings! Why don't you get that? And the only reason we're sharing a room is because of your back!" Misty argued.

"Your back already healed. Shouldn't you go?" Ash narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you _say_ that you're siblings, but you aren't blood-related, so it's fine," Professor went on as if he never heard the boy.

* * *

><p><em>That's true. Six years ago, Delia adopted me... And I, born on May 19th, became Ash's, born on May 22th, older sister by just three days. <em>

_And now..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you gonna give me for my birthday?" Misty questioned as they were riding to school.<p>

"Why do I have to give you something?" Ash complained.

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's go watch a movie together! How about 'Game Novel 3'? It's playing, and I hear it's good," she arranged. "You're treating of course."

"What?"

"Okay! It's final! Next Sunday, alright?"

"No, it's not alright!"

_...It's almost our 16th birthdays._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Misty! Ash!" Dawn high-fived her newly-arrived best friend.<p>

"'Mornin' Dawn and May! I haven't seen you guys since yesterday!"

"Aw, Misty, you look so cute in your uniform," the blue-haired girl complimented, giggling.

"Hey," May directed towards the boy, her eyes piercing, as if she could read him completely. She probably could. She was always like that.

"Good morning," Ash nodded.

"The class list are posted, you know," a new person joined the reunion.

"Drew!" Misty smiled.

_Drew is Ash's best friend and... the one I like._

"Are you happy you are in the same class?"

"Huh? We're in the same class?" Misty tilted her head to the side in confusion.

* * *

><p>"I'm Ash Ketchum!" He grinned his signature grin that pulled people in as he was introducing himself to the whole class with confidence.<p>

_You meant with him..._

"You see, there's no cooking club here. So, I decided to form one! I'm looking to recruit some cute girls," Ash proclaimed.

"Noooo... May has class with Drew... But poor Dawn, I hope she's not lonely alone..." Misty rested her head on her desk, listening to her brother talk in the background. "Argh, having class with Ash isn't any different from home!"

**_*Slide_**

The door was opened by a student. You can tell by his schoolbag that was lazily down on his wrist, as his hands were in his pockets. However, he was dressed a bit differently than anybody else in the room. For one, he didn't have any tie. Instead, he had several chain necklaces. He had some piercings in his ear too. Also, his dark purple hair and bored, black eyes alienated him from everyone else.

"H-hey, are you Paul Shinji?" the teacher asked, but he kept walking to an unoccupied seat like he didn't even hear the man. He was a rebel. And unfortunately for Misty, the only unoccupied seat was next to hers.

_What's with him?_

"Stop staring, ugly," Paul commanded, his tone hard.

_Hey!_

"You shouldn't call my sister ugly, jerk," Ash stepped in.

"Ash..." Misty gazed with amazement.

"Hm. Siblings? I thought you were going out..." Paul glared.

"What?" the redhead said stupidly out of shock.

"Yeah, we kind of get that a lot..." Ash smirked.

"Shut up!" the girl threw her pack at him angrily.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I told you to shut up!"

Unknown to them, most of the class had overheard the conversation, not including the ones already dozing off.

"Wait, so they're just siblings?" a girl whispered to a friend. A long haired brunette.

"Yeah... Ash Ketchum, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Argh! Just bite me, Paul Shinji! I want to change seats! No even better, classes!" Misty groaned.<p>

"It's okay, Misty..." May comforted, patting her back softly.

"Isn't the Paul dude supposed to be super hot?" Dawn inquired, licking her lollipop. "He's pretty popular in my class."

"Well, your class can have him. Take him, I don't care," Misty grumbled.

"I don't need him. Ash's my only one," Dawn replied, assured.

"Don't worry about it now. We're gonna take you out and celebrate your birthday tomorrow," May intervened.

"What?"

"Nice idea, May! We can celebrate Ash's birthday too!" the blue-headed best friend agreed.

"The more people, the more of a discount we have," the brunette approved.

"Oh, okay then. I'll have Ash bake us a cake. He always bakes cakes for us... Every year."

* * *

><p>"No, thanks!" Ash declined when his sister requested him to make the pastry. They were both on a bed, reading something.<p>

"Wha? But I already told them we'd bring a cake. Please?" Misty begged, shaking him.

"Why do I have to make a cake for everyone? That's a lot of pressure, you know."

"It's not exactly for everyone. It's for our birthdays. You'll make it, okay?" she smiled, looping her pinky with his. "Promise! Oh, I have a message! I'm counting on you, okay, Ash?" Misty scampered out of the room.

Ash was left alone, studying his littlest finger.

* * *

><p><em>"A letter came from a white dog...<em>

_But before I could read it, a black dog buried it."_

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!" Dawn sang, shaking maracas crashingly.<p>

"That traitor..." Ash grunted, clearly irritated. He stared at the cake he worked so hard to make.

**"Happy birthday, Ash and Misty!"** It was written in cursive on the front, decorated with little, frosted flowers.

"Drew invited Misty to watch a movie," Dawn told them.

"Just like a girl. Choosing a boy over her friends..." May stated in disapproval. "Should we go?"

"No! We can have fun without Misty! Here I go, singing the great song..." Dawn started to rock her instruments again as she swayed through the room they had rented for the party.

* * *

><p>Misty sat on the bench near the movie theater alone. On her hands was a ticket to see Game Novel 3...<p>

"It's okay. There's another showing. So it's okay to rest," Drew arrived.

"D-Drew!" she turned her head, only to have see his face so close to hers and his hand on top of her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I..."

"Yeah?"

* * *

><p>"Good bye, Ash!" Dawn yelled unnecessarily.<p>

"See ya," May gave a wave coolly, unlike her friend.

"Yeah, walk home safely," Ash mimed her action before walking away in the opposite direction. "Man, I'm hoarse." His hands fiddled in his bag before grabbing a small envelope. He opened it, revealing a ring. It was gold with the words "Peach Soda" engraved. "Oh yeah... Hmph, what's with her?"

"What's this?" Suddenly, the ring was snatched away. "Is it for your big sister?"

"Huh?" Ash looked up to see Paul Shinji, fingering the jewelry. "Paul!"

"So... You're in love with your big sister?" Ash's brown eyes widened. "But don't you think you should keep your feelings to yourself? You two are siblings, you know." Merely smirking, he stepped across to where the train tracks were. As if on a cue, the train came, cutting Ash's attempt to chase him down.

"Why, you...!" Ash cursed.

* * *

><p>"He's so dead! I'm gonna totally beat him up tomorrow!" Ash muttered furiously in his pillow. The room was quiet. "You aren't coming home, Misty?" He closed his eyes, ready to sleep.<p>

_"But don't you think you should keep your feelings to yourself?"_

"Hurray!" the curtain to Misty's side of the room shot open, and so did Ash's eyes once again. "Happy birthday!" Confetti fell on Ash's body. And then there was Misty.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ash observed her reaction to his quick query. Confusion, of course.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you early from your movie date with Drew?"

"I-I didn't watch it..." she hit behind the cloth.

"Why?"

"Well... Because..."

_The tickets he got were for Game Novel 3..._

"I promised to see 'Game Novel' with you..." They stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Oh yeah, the cake was really good," Ash ruined the stillness. "Because you two didn't come, we had to split it three ways."

"Aw, you didn't save me a slice?"

"That's just selfish, Misty." Misty flinched at the honesty of his words. "But if you help me, I'll make another one for you. Idiot." She brightened.

"Yeah! Of course! I'll help in any way I can!"

* * *

><p>"Oh! We have some cream cheese!" Misty pointed. "Let's make a cheese cake! With some cherries!"<p>

"Gosh, you're such a demanding person... You're getting fat, you know."

"Hey! It's just that-that... Your cooking is so good! Eating something you made makes me happy that we became siblings," she smiled.

_"You're in love with your big sister?"_

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Ash, you too," she grinned.

For her, he took the cream cheese out.

For her, he made a cheese cake, with cherries on the top, just like she wanted.

For her, he would do anything.

_It's amazing how much I adore you._

* * *

><p><em>I didn't make up the very last line or the white and black dog line. I copied it right out of the original. Normally, I change it slightly, but I just thought that they were so... poetic. I dunno. I just had an urge to keep it. Yeah. And what does that dog line mean? I want to know what you think. :) Also, do you know what Game Novel 3 based on? Just take a guess. XP<em>

_Anyways, no reviews, but lots of favorites and alerts... Strange... Thanks though. :D_

_Interestingly enough, this month is my birthday month. X) _


	11. Dreary Weather

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>Dreary Weather<p>

~ You said you'd stay with me. So stay. In the rain. In the sun. Stay. ~

* * *

><p>"What?" Ash squeezed the bottle harder, hoping to get at least a tiny morsel onto the pancakes he was making. It just empty. "Hmph, we're out of honey..."<p>

"Ash, sweetie! Come over here!" Delia called.

"What? Do you need help with something?" He followed the voice, opening the door to the living room.

"Tada!" Her hand was in Misty's hair, placing a white camellia on it. Even though it was pulled into another side ponytail, it had looked less messy. She had a gown on. White, fitting, and almost like it was made for a wedding; it probably was, but it never attended any. It didn't have any sleeves, but Misty had long, white gloves that reached to her elbows. The dress ended to her neck. It was simple.

Ash stared just for a second before putting himself together.

"Hey, planning to win a costume contest, or something?"

"Huh?" Misty frowned and crossed her arms, disappointed slightly.

"You don't remember? I wore this dress at the adoption party," Delia reminded.

"Why would I remember something like that, Mom?" he scoffed, turning away as he scratched his head lazily.

"That's just mean, Ash," Misty glower deepened. "That's why boys just suck!"

"Hmph." He started to think back...

_"Ash, you know your mother is beautiful. Her dress makes her look like a princess, an actual princess!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Someday when I grow up, I want to be married in that dress!"_

"How does she look? You want to marry her, don't you?" Delia questioned slyly.

"Delia! What are you talking about! Me and Ash are siblings! Siblings!" Misty retaliated the idea fiercely.

"Heh." Ash grabbed some oranges. "Stick some of these down your shirt. Then ask."

"Hey! Are you saying my chest isn't big enough? That's sexual harassment!" Misty twisted her body to punch him.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" he stuck a tongue out mockingly.

"Um, Ash? I don't think I should say this in front of Misty, but I'll just go ahead... Well, it seems like your father would like to speak to you," Delia made both of the fighting teens freeze.

"What do you mean 'father'?" Misty asked.

"We've never told you about him, have we?"

"I'm going out to buy some honey," Ash announced as he was walking away angrily.

"H-hey, Ash, hold up!" The redhead reached to hold him back, but he yanked her grip away sharply.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a word from that cheating asshole!" Ash slammed the door.

_Ash... Why are you so angry?_

* * *

><p>"Thinking about it, I never heard one thing about Ash's father..." Misty slurped on her peach soda.<p>

"Your parents had died, right? And then your sisters couldn't take care of you anymore, so they set you up for adoption, right?" Dawn questioned, eating a candy stick at the moment.

"Yeah..."

"So he called him a 'cheating asshole'... That means he was unfaithful, right?"

"W-what? I-I mean, I guess..." Misty thought it over. He probably was. That's why Delia split it up with him. Right?

"He could have other kids," May added.

"He could?"

**_*Kick_**

Dawn's can went flying, spilling all it's contents.

"Hey! My cherry juice!" she complained.

_Ew, it's Paul._

"You're in my way. Why would you sit on the stairway," he grunted.

_He's such a jerk!_

"Hey, that's not nice! You just can't go around kicking people's drinks!" Misty stood up for her friend. Paul merely stared back, obviously not caring at all.

"Meanie! You better pay for my cherry juice!" Dawn jumped behind him, engulfing Paul's head with her arms.

Breaking from her grasp, he shoved something on her forehead harshly. "Shut up, you weirdo." Then, just like that, he strolled away.

"Dawn... Are you okay?" May examined the blue-haired "weirdo" (which wasn't really far off).

"No, a quarter isn't enough!" she wailed, clutching the coin and brushing her tears away.

"So that's what it was... Oh no! I remember! I have to go get to the pool!" Misty slapped herself for being so forgetful.

"It's okay. You have lots of time. Drew isn't going to run off, any time soon," Dawn responded, instantly rejuvenated and she looked as if she never cried at all.

"Yeah, that's the problem!" Misty took off running.

"What?" the two girls were left alone, not understanding her words.

* * *

><p><em>Drew and I are in the different classes, but we're both on the swim team. Still...<em>

"Drew is so awesome!"

"I can't believe he's only in his first year!"

"I don't care that he's younger! I want him!"

_He's always surrounded by seniors... I can't get near him._

"Use this towel!"

"You swim so gracefully!"

"Want some water?"

Putting the cloth she got for her boyfriend on her neck, sighed in discouragement. She was too late, once again.

_They always invite him to walk home with them, too. We haven't had a moment alone together since school started. And I'm..._

_I'm too scared to say that we're dating._

"Misty!" She turned at the yell of her name.

"Huh?"

"I'll borrow this towel, alright?" Drew wiped the water on his face into the linen. "Want to go home together?" The group of girls he was surrounded by gasped.

_Drew..._

"Y-yeah..." she smiled.

"Huh? Misty Waterflower?"

"She's being awfully close to him, isn't she?"

"Who does she think she is, ignoring the seniors like that?"

The redhead overheard, grimacing.

_That's intimidating..._

"Hey, it's raining!" Misty noticed. "I'm sorry, Drew, I have to be right back! I'm going to try and find Ash. He doesn't have an umbrella, and I have an extra." She dashed away, leaving Drew irritated.

"Hm."

* * *

><p>On the home economic class's door, there was a paper.<p>

**"Cooking Club!**

**We're looking for some cute girls!**

**Join and get some free, homemade cakes!**

**Accepting new members!"**

The door was roughly pulled aside.

"Welcome to the cooking club!" everyone cheered. Ash cracked a party popper to the unsuspecting guest.

"What the hell?" Paul glanced at the pieces of paper on him with disgust.

"Oh! It's Paul!"

"Are you joining too?"

"No way! Ash _and_ Paul! We're so lucky!"

"Too bad for Paul 'cause no boys allowed!" Ash smirked, stopping the chattering from the other female members.

"Like I'd join this stupid club. I wanted to return the gift for your sister." Paul threw up the ring lightly to show him he still had it. "But... I'm out of here."

"Huh?" Ash grew serious.

"You're planning something for you sister, aren't you? Even though she's your sibling?" Ash didn't reply. "Hmph, good bye." With that, he shut the door behind him.

"Aw, he's leaving..."

"And I was just beginning to think that two hot guys would be here everyday."

"Ash, the tea is ready."

"That guy..." Ash muttered, irritated by his visit.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't find him?" Drew inquired.<p>

"No, I guess he already went home. Probably had some girl share their umbrella with him. That was such a waste of time. I'm sorry, Drew," Misty answered. She was annoyed. So much time dedicated to him in vain.

"Misty, that's great. But I don't want you to think about him. I want you to think about me. Only me," Drew demanded, eyes boring into the girl.

"W-what do you-"

"Sometimes, I think my love for you is one-sided, Misty."

"N-no, I do... I do love you too..." She dropped her umbrella, huddled under Drew's, and tilted her head up as the boy leaned down. They had kissed.

And someone had saw.

With detached eyes, Ash kept staring, letting the cold water beat down on him.

His heart hurt.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Misty poked her head into the room. Ash was in the middle, shirt off, trying to dry himself futilely. He was also leaving a puddle of rain water.<p>

"Ash! Why are you soaking wet!" She rushed to him, taking the towel from him to help. "You could have told me you didn't have an umbrella! I had a spare! Man, you're drenched! What did you do? Stand in the rain for half an hour? I was trying to look for you!"

"Then look harder." He grabbed her hand and stopped her from doing anything further.

"What?"

"Look harder until you find me." Ash pushed her down the bed.

_Huh?_

Laying over her, he had a firm face on.

"W-what are you doing, Ash?" Misty stuttered, too shocked to resist.

"I dunno..." Her murmured against her lips, deathly close. Slowly, his hands intertwined with hers and he fluttered his eyes close, coming even nearer. Misty kept still. Her eyes grew wide, but she stayed motionless.

_"Someday when I grow up, I want to be married in that dress!"_

_You know..._

_At the time..._

_I thought that you and I..._

_Would someday..._

* * *

><p><em>Done with the second book! Almost halfway there! Yippie! I'm proud of myself for coming this far. Yay! :D<em>

_Also, I thought it was pretty clever that Ash took Misty's first kiss from her without even knowing it. Drew was second, if you didn't know. I just had to point that out if you forgot. XD_

_Thanks Cammieluvsu! You're the twentieth! Congratulations! :)_


	12. Changing Tides

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>Changing Tides<p>

~ You lied. You promised me. You told me you'd be there. But when I turned, you were gone. You broke that promise and my heart. ~

* * *

><p><em>I thought that you and I...<em>

_Would someday..._

* * *

><p>Just as their lips were about to touch, Ash stopped. He then started to shake his head around, letting his wet hair touch Misty's skin.<p>

**_*Drip *Drip *Drip_**

"No! That's cold!" Misty squirmed from the water.

"You didn't search for me hard enough. I got soaked because of you." Ash got up from his position on top of her. "You should take some responsibility sometimes, Misty. You dummy." The girl's face soon matched her hair.

"I-I... You...!" She fumed. "Get out! OUT! Sleep on the floor!" The redhead kicked him. Once he got out of the room, she threw her a pillow roughly before slamming the door.

"Ah, that hurt," Ash winced.

_He was just playing around. I know that. But why...?_

_Why is my heart beating so hard?_

_He's my brother. My _younger_ brother._

"Gosh..."

_Why am I...?_

* * *

><p>"Good morning! Ash and Misty! You two finally made it!" Dawn chirped brightly.<p>

"Hi..." the two drawled on their bike, not facing each other. Ash sniffled.

"Whoa! You two are sure acting weird!" the blue-head stated the obvious.

"I wouldn't consider it weird," May put out.

"They're having a fight," Drew detected the tension.

"Oh! Steamy, isn't it?" Dawn giggled.

"It's too early in their marriage for a lover's spat," Paul walked by, having listened to their conversation. They sure talk loud.

"Who'd marry a pervert like him?" Misty retorted, taking her two best friends' arms. "Let's go! We're leaving!"

"She called you a 'pervert'," Paul quoted before disappearing.

"What did you try to do, Ash?" Drew lifted his eyebrow.

"Erm, I'm just gonna..." he strode away, wobbling slightly.

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>"No! School's over already? I don't want to go home!" Misty whined.<p>

"So. What started the fight?" May got straight to the point. The redhead avoided her gaze, not answering. "I see..."

"What do you mean 'I see'? What are you implying?" Dawn inquired.

"Just ask the jerk," Misty grunted.

"Oh! Hey! I think Ash has a cold!" Dawn looked out the window, seeing Ash sneeze. The two followed her vision.

_Could that be my fault?_

_Because I kicked him out?_

Ash gave a glance upwards (as he felt he was being watched), noticing Misty and her friends.

_So what if he's sick!_

_He deserved it!_

Misty whirled around angrily before stomping away from Ash's sight.

"Ugh, she's still mad at me..." He walked his bike, as he was too tired to ride it. "Hm? This shop wasn't always here..." He observed the new store. "It's a cake shop..." There were lots of pictures of delicious pastries and sweet foods. Ash got hit by a wave to new sneezes and coughs, alerting a certain somebody.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ash Ketchum. You've got a cold too," a feminine voice recognized. Ash reviewed the girl. A long haired brunette with two pigtails hanging down to her hips. She had an white apron over her pink dress with a matching, laced headband.

"Aren't you... Melody Fleura? You're in my class, right?"

"Yup! Leave it to the class play boy to know the girls," she snapped.

"Um..." He didn't know how to reply to that.

"I work here, part-time, you see. This place just opened. You know Paul lives here?"

"Paul?" Ash payed more attention immediately, straightening his back at the sound of his name.

"Since your sick, you should come inside and get get a cup of tea or something," she ushered him in. "Hey, boss!" Ash's eyes became like dish plates. It was _him_.

He didn't seem much different than the last time he saw him. Maybe more wrinkles. His hair was similar to Ash's, although shorter, less messy. And his face was tan too. Ash glared, but he entered anyways.

* * *

><p>"There you go! Your dad's special honey milk!" the man clapped blissfully, placing a cup full of a liquid and a plate of cake on the table. "Isn't this so nostalgic? I used to make this all the time whenever you fell ill!"<p>

"Whoa, what a huge coincidence. You being the owner's son," Melody commented.

"So Paul's your son..." Ash grumbled. They were half-brothers, and he just didn't like that fact.

"Siblings in the same class! What are the chances? Your dad is so ecstatic!"

"Whatever. You're _not_ my dad anymore!" he snapped back, biting into the slice. Tasting it, he stared in awe.

"It's good, isn't it? How would you like to start training here?" Ash's dad proposed.

* * *

><p>"Hm. What an ugly house," Paul insulted. Suddenly, he was hit in the back of his head. He squatted down, clutching his new injury.<p>

"Well, sorry if it's not up to par with your stupid requirements of a living quarter!" Misty bit. "What are you even doing in front of my house? That's sort of creepy."

"Shut-" Paul started to cough up a storm.

"You have a cold you?" Misty frowned, reaching down to tap his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He eluded from her reach.

"Fine! Be that way!" She began to saunter away, but hearing his loud wheezes, her attitude softened. Pulling on his sweater, she implored. "Please?"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Here you go!" Misty declared, proud.<p>

"What the heck is this junk?" Paul scowled. In front of him was a cup with strange fluid dripping over the edges and pill bottles.

"Honey milk and some medicine. It's not pretty, but it tastes pretty decent."

"Why should I drink it?"

"'Cause. Ash makes it for me all the time when I get sick. It's really good when you have a cold."

"I don't like things like this..."

"Hm? You say anything?"

"No, it's nothing."

_What am I doing?_

_Ash's sick too._

_So why can't I..._

"Paul, are you okay?" Misty questioned, concern written boldly on her face.

Paul's expression changed. Surprise. Not boredom or even annoyance. Nobody ever asked him that.

_...treat him with the same amount of kindness?_

_***Ring *Ring *Ring**_

"Oh! The phone! I have to get that!" Paul gazed at the ceiling.

"Hmph."

After a few moments, Misty came back in the room.

"Sorry-" She stopped when she realized he had left. "What? He didn't even say bye or anything! Who does that? Well, at least he drank it all... Huh? What's this?" Inside the cup was a ring. "Peach soda?"

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Ash! C'mon! You're the chosen one!" Melody cheered as Ash found it hard to push his bike that was loaded with bags filled with cake.<p>

"Jeez, what's wrong with him? Making me bring all this extra weight..."

~FLASHBACK~

"You know, Delia loves these cakes! Here, I packed a whole bunch for her," Ash's dad had told him.

"Who's Delia?" Melody investigated.

"My mom..." Ash rasped.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Oh, hey, I know I'm already too into your life right now, and it's okay if you don't answer, but... If my boss is you dad, and Paul's his son... You guys are sib-" Melody couldn't continue because Ash put his hand over her mouth.

"I-I know. Please don't tell Misty..." he panted.

"A-Ash, your hand is burning..."

Out of nowhere, Misty came and punched Ash from behind, exactly like how she did with Paul.

"What are you thinking, Ash? Doing that out in public!" she berated.

"I should ask you that! What are _you_ doing?" Ash countered.

"Paul was just at our house..."

"What? Paul- mmfrgh!" Ash stopped her once again.

"...and he forget this ring..." she opened her hand, revealing the gold band. Ash snatched it once he was certain it was his.

"Hey! That's Paul's!"

"No, it's not!"

_Huh?_

"I-I was gonna give it to y..." He collapsed on the ground.

"Ash?" Misty called, hurrying to the fallen body.

"Whoa! That's a horrible fever!" Melody felt his temperature.

"It's mine..." Ash kept saying.

* * *

><p>"S-stop! Misty, I told you, I could do it myself!" Ash resisted Misty's help to put on the cold towel on his forehead.<p>

"Just relax! Sleep and rest! I'll do everything!" she insisted. "See what happens when you fool around with girls while you have a cold? Like honestly-"

"Shut up! The reason why I'm sick is 'cause you threw me out of the room!" Ash opposed. Misty finally managed to lay the cloth on his forehead successfully.

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

"Misty. Look behind you. In the bags," Ash pointed. Misty opened them, pouring the contents on the floor, revealing the tarts, pies, strudels, and cookies.

"Whoa! There's so many!"

"Yeah... Misty, I'm sorry. About yesterday."

"Thank you. Me too."

_That's sweet._

_I wonder why Ash gets under my skin so easily._

_It's weird..._

* * *

><p>Waking up, Ash flinched under the sudden light. Feeling better, he took the now dry piece of fabric from his forehead. Turning over his shoulder, he found Misty, coiled up next to him. Getting up, he checked to see if anybody was watching. Making sure the coast was clear, he took her hand carefully. Finding the ring, he tried to slid it in her index finger.<p>

_Huh?_

_It's-it's not fitting!_

_And I can't take it off!_

_Oh no!_

"What's that...? A ring...?" Misty drowsily spotted on her finger, although it only reached to the bottom of her nail.

"Misty, let's stay together forever."

"Yeah, we'll be...together...forever..." she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Ash smiled, watching her.

* * *

><p>It was still quite early in the morning. Ash had put a blanket over Misty, who was still unconscious, and got ready.<p>

Soon, a fully dressed boy stepped out of the Ketchum residence with a pack hanging over his shoulders. Glancing back into the house, he uttered quietly, "Bye, Misty."

* * *

><p><em>For the people that read Cherry Juice, I hope Misty doesn't seem as selfish and somewhat stupid as the original character. You know, no offense. It's just that I thought that the way the original character handled things was a bit...<em>

_Aha, thanks Cammieluvsu again! XD_

_Looketh: Really? I sort of hate it... :P I even considered deleting it. D: But I'll finish one day. ;) And sorry if it's confusing. But thanks for reading! It really means a lot._


	13. Our Time Apart

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>Our Time Apart<p>

~ I hate it. I hate it when you're not here. ~

* * *

><p><em>Misty, let's stay together forever.<em>

"Hm?" Misty lifted the covers next to her. No Ash. Then she noticed the thing wrapped around her finger. "A ring?"

* * *

><p>"What did you just say, Delia?" Professor Oak gaped.<p>

"Wait, so Ash ran away from home?" Misty asked.

"No, it's not anything like that! He's training with his father, since he's a chef and he opened a shop nearby. Ash told me he wanted to be a live-in apprentice," Delia tried to clarify.

"Oh. Why didn't he give us a heads-up or something?" the girl continued to question.

"Delia, let me talk to this young boy! Where is this place?" Oak demanded.

"Now, now. Let him do his thing for awhile. You don't want to stand in the way of his dreams. Here Misty. Can you please take Ash his lunch as well?" Delia requested, handing her two bags.

"O-okay, Delia."

_This is all really sudden._

_"Let's stay together forever."_

_It wasn't just a dream, was it?_

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I'm late! Ash is not here with his bike!" Misty ran inside her classroom. "Am I safe?"<p>

"Nope!" The teacher declared. "Take a seat and remember to take a slip when you leave."

"Alright..." she sighed. Walking through the aisle, she saw Ash. But instead of looking back at her, he did the opposite. Ash turned away.

_Huh?_

_Why did he just...?_

_Wait, could it be?_

_He's avoiding me!_

_I don't have any opportunities to talk with him. _

_He's surrounded by people basically every time he gets out of class._

_We don't have the same electives._

_And when I finally asked some of Ash's friends where he was, they said that someone was confessing to him._

Misty walked into the hall of vending machines as she was heading to lunch, down about how her day went. But then she saw him. Finally alone! He was buying something, but Misty didn't care. She charged at him.

"Stop!" Misty hugged him, efficiently getting rid of Ash's chance of avoiding her.

"M-Misty!"

"Here's your lunch. What were you thinking? Leaving so fast."

"You getting lonely already, Misty?" Ash smirked, running a hand through Misty's locks she had down that day. "Man, you really do have a brother complex."

"W-wha?"

"I'm just gonna get that." Ash swiftly took the food from her. "And tell mom that she doesn't have to worry about my lunch anymore."

"Do it yourself!" Misty stuck her tongue out before proceeding to jog away.

_He's always getting on my nerves, making me mad!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, did something happen?" Drew felt like something was strange occurred with Ash. That... and he was late for lunch. Ash was never late for lunch.<p>

"Yeah, I left home," Ash informed his best friend just like he was telling the weather.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the lunch, Delia," Misty gave her motherly figure her container.<p>

"You're welcome, honey. Where's Ash's?"

"He probably has it," she quickly dismissed before entering her room. There were still some of his stuff and clothes. Off to the side, there were bed sheets and a blanket folded neatly with a pillow atop. Huffing, she kicked it.

"You're such a jerk..."

* * *

><p>"What? Ash left home!" Dawn exclaimed, totally not expecting what Misty had just said.<p>

"What a play of events..." May bit into her piece of bread.

"Shh! Jeez, Dawn. He didn't run away. He just has an apprenticeship at his dad's bakery. That's it," the redhead explained.

"Ah, I see," May nodded.

"Apprenticeship?" Dawn felt the new word with her tongue. "Where?"

"Which place?" May supported, wanting to know as well.

"That's it._ I_ don't even know! Beyond cruel," Misty shrugged.

"Well! Leave it to me! I'll get to the bottom of this!" Dawn broadcasted her intentions, striking the "hero pose" and putting on her detective hat and microscope she got from her pocket. Who knows why she has it there, but it's there.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Ash. See you tomorrow!" a couple of guys waved.<p>

"Yeah," he grinned back.

"Heh." Dawn was just around the corner, watching the boy's every move. "Let's go!"

"Wait, you were serious?" Misty frowned. She felt like she was invading Ash's personal privacy.

"Yeah, of course I was!"

"So you're gonna stalk him?" May interrogated.

"Misty! C'mon. I know you're dying to know exactly where he's training," Dawn ignored the brunette, focusing to get Misty on board.

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" Ash's voice was heard, making everyone shush. They were listening in.

"Yes! Hurry up! We're late!" A girl started to take Ash's arm and pulled him out of the school's exit.

_What?_

"I think that was Melody Fleura. She's in my class," Misty's head clicked.

"Who? Hurry! We'll lose them!" And just like that, barely taking a step, Dawn tripped and rolled down the stairs comically.

"Uh... Great," Misty sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Aw, I feel bad. Because of me, we couldn't tail them," Dawn sobbed, her head flat on the diner table in despair.<p>

"Are they dating, or something?" May sipped on her drink.

"I don't care. Hpmh. He says he's 'training' or whatever, but really he's just hitting on girls," Misty rolled her emerald eyes while munching on a bunch of donuts she had gotten. "What a dummy."

* * *

><p>"Owwww... My stomach hurts," Misty groaned, laying on her bed to rest. "I think I ate too much... Argh. Ash, can you give me some stomach medicine?" Realizing he wasn't even hear, she blushed and chuckled nervously.<p>

"I guess there's no point in the curtain anymore. Since Ash isn't here..." Taking it down, Misty glanced around her room.

"It's really big, isn't it?" she murmured sadly.

* * *

><p>"Delia? May I sleep with you?" Misty asked the woman, bringing in her pillow.<p>

"Why, of course, Misty!" she smiled gently. Once situated, Delia began to speak.

"Are you okay, Misty? Are you lonely without Ash?"

"N-no! I'm fine without him!"

"Misty... If you're lonely, it's better to say it."

_Delia..._

* * *

><p>"This is crazy. To think, the great Ash Ketchum sleeping with a<em> guy<em>," Ash wept, hating how things turned out.

"Shut up! I'm supposed to say that! Why my bed? You've got some nerve, seeing as you're a freeloader! Just cause you need to get up early in the morning doesn't mean I have to!" Paul yelled, a tick mark already present. The two twisted away from each other, both at the edge of the bed, making sure that they had the most space between them as possible.

"She didn't look so happy, you know," Paul muttered.

"Who?"

"Your sister."

_I..._

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I'm late for prepping the classroom!" Misty hustled into her room. "Ash, I'm sor-"<p>

_What?_

There Melody was. In her place. Cleaning the blackboard erasers.

"A-Ash?"

"Oh, Misty. You're late for the daily chores!" Ash scolded. "Melody had to help me."

"I'm sorry, Melody."

"It's alright."

"So are you and Ash close?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're wor-" Melody caught herself. "Actually, it's a secret right now, so I can't tell." Then, she winked.

_A secret? Why...?_

"Why don't you just take over Misty's place?" Ash joked.

"Ha! No way!" Melody giggled.

_I don't like this._

_I know we've only been apart for a few days, but..._

_It feels like..._

_He's so far away._

_I'm... lonely._

The redhead watched them interact with an isolated expression.

* * *

><p>Ash was putting up a sign on a wall in the hallway for everyone to see.<p>

**"Cooking Club Notice!**

**The president is becoming an awesome pastry chef!**

**However, the club activities are still going on!**

**Still recruiting cute girls!"**

"Looks nice!" he approved, checking the position and everything. Walking way, two feet shot in front of him and he fell. "Ah!"

"Training? Hmph, you're stupid," May scorned.

"I know what you're planning," Drew notified the fallen body.

"Shut up! That hurt!" Ash rebutted weakly.

"Stop making Misty cry," May ordered.

"He has you, doesn't she?"

"Then keep your hands off of her, and we're good," the green-haired boy glared.

"She doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm just her younger brother," Ash grumbled.

"What a baby!" May insulted, leaving with Drew.

"Total wuss," he agreed.

"You know what? You two are scary when you team up!" Ash shouted to them.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Thank goodness they didn't fall!" Misty was currently trying to balance a huge stack of books up a staircase. Not an easy task. "I should have asked Ash to help me or something..." Then, as if there was a signal, the weight eased off her. "What? Oh, it's just <em>you<em>."

"What you don't want my help?" Paul's annoyed glower came back.

"N-no, that's not it. Thank you," she smiled. Paul just stared.

"Hey, about Ash..."

"Hm?"

"Nevermind." He spun around and began to step up the stairs gracefully.

"Huh? What were you about to say? Paul?" She followed after him.

* * *

><p>"Ash, I'm done taking the trash and stuff," Misty alerted her brother.<p>

"Oh. I'll finish over here, so you can just go and meet up with Drew," Ash told her, busy cleaning the blackboard. Misty pursed her lips. Taking some chalk, she started to write.

"Hey! What are you doing? I just finished erasing that side!" Ash finally realized what she was doing.

**"Why did you leave?"**

He took her writing utensil from her, earning an upset "hey!".

**"Cake training."**

**"Where do you live now?"**

**"It's a secret."**

"But... You said you hated your father..."

**"You're such a dummy, Ash."**

**"Shut up, Ugly!"**

**"You said we'd stay-" **Misty gulped, changing her mind, but Ash had seen it already. **"Good luck with your training!"**

She set the white, dusty scribe down before taking a gander at Ash. He seemed to be gazing at it thoughtfully. Almost admiringly.

"Uh, I'll just clear it up!" she raised the eraser, but Ash held her hand still with his.

_His hands..._

_They're warm._

"No. Don't. Let me look at it just a bit longer."

Drew was just outside the door, hearing everything with open ears.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired, but when I get home, my dad is gonna work me till I drop," Ash yawned, chatting with Misty.<p>

"It's that bad?"

"You have a club too, right?" Ash grinned. "The swimming team! You should get going! I guess we'll both be busy for awhile. I bet you love that you don't have to share your room anymore." She stopped walking, watching him go ahead.

_"Misty... If you're lonely, it's better to say it."_

"Ash, I'm lonely!" He stopped moving, having heard her. "I-I don't like not having you around for days and days! I've been... lonely," Misty confessed. Ash eyed her.

"Misty... I need some underwear."

"What?" she blushed.

"I don't have anymore clean ones, since we barely do our laundry there. So bring me some. At the Giraffe Park. 8 o'clock."

"You- you- pervert!"

"Don't be late!"

_I'm such an idiot. _

_Why do I feel happier all of a sudden?_

* * *

><p>"Okay! Good job, everyone. You may change!" the coach instructed. Misty did as she was told as quickly as she could. When she was done, she went into the lockers to switch shoes.<p>

"Oh no! It's already seven something! I still have to go home and get the bags and stuff!" A hand flashed to Misty's line of sight.

_What?_

She faced the person who owned the limb. "D-Drew! Sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush. I still have to give Ash's change of clothes and stuff..."

"You don't get it, do you, Misty? Ash decided to get away from you."

_Huh?_

He hugged her tightly, but she was too cluttered in her thoughts to react properly.

"I won't let you go... Not to him."

* * *

><p><em>I feel sorry for Ash. I just had to say that. :(<em>

_Ty: Aw, thank you so much for reading!_

_nicholee33: Thank you! XD_


	14. Making Decisions Isn't An Easy Task

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>Making Decisions Isn't An Easy Task<p>

~You'd tell me, right? If you loved me, you'd tell me. ~

* * *

><p><em>"At the Giraffe Park. 8 o'clock."<em>

"I won't let you go... Not to him."

_Drew..._

"I-I'm sorry, but Ash needs his clothes," Misty attempted to push him away, but Drew was still latched on.

"No, I am... Misty, you don't know how selfish I really am."

_Ash, I'm so sorry._

* * *

><p>Perched on the giraffe slide they had, Ash waited patiently, fireworks on his hand.<p>

He was hopeful, at first.

But then he waited longer.

And longer.

"Misty, where are you? You're so late..."

_I can't come..._

* * *

><p>It was home economics class, and they were cooking.<p>

Misty studied her piece of tomato carefully. Putting her hand securely on _top _of the vegetable, with the other, she came down with the knife. Just as she was about to cut herself, someone held her back roughly.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" Paul questioned, already annoyed with her.

"I- Paul?"

"So you didn't show up yesterday, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were with that green-haired boy," he accused with a hard expression on.

"Huh? H-how do you know?"

_***Crash**_

"What the- Not him too..." Paul muttered as they both turned to where the sound was coming from.

"Ah! Ash you've been burned!"

"Oh no! Ash!"

"Are you in pain, Ash?"

The fan girls in the room chattered worriedly, but none made a move to help. Instead, they either stared with a mixture of shock and concern or they interrogated him anxiously, seeing Ash was alright with a singed forearm.

"Ash-" Misty started to go towards him, but was stopped short.

"Ash! C'mon, let's go to the nurse's office!" Melody pulled Ash up and dragged him out the door.

"Why is she-?" the redhead gaped.

"You shouldn't be talking," Paul whispered in her ear. Misty flinched at the sudden hot breath and glared at him.

_What?_

_That's mean..._

_But..._

_It's true, isn't it?_

* * *

><p>"Ah, you're such a klutz sometimes! Even the greatest cooks have to make a mistake sometime, right," Melody gave a light joke, putting ointment on the wound delicately. "You know, the owner is clumsy like that too? I guess it's true what they say. 'Like father, like son'!"<p>

"Melody, you're cruel. You know, a normal girl would take care of my injuries and ask sweetly if I was okay," Ash pouted. She contemplated what he had just said for awhile.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Melody put on an anxious face before cracking up in giggles. "I'm just kidding!"

"I'm not." Ash began to lean in.

"What?" She stopped laughing abruptly.

"I hate this..." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't like it at all." Melody just gazed at him with confusion. But she let him stay that way for a while.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ash!" Misty noticed him walking in the hallway. She knew Ash saw her too. However, he just kept going on his business like nobody was there, passing her without a word. "W-wait! Ash, you got hurt!"She spun to grab his elbow in order to stop him. Ash violently jerked away.<p>

"Who cares? That doesn't matter! I want an apology! Why did you make that promise that you couldn't keep?" Ash flung acid demands at her.

_He's right._

_He's one-hundred percent right._

_I'm... the worst._

"I-I'm-"

"Misty!" Drew entered the group. "Oh, sorry, did I barge in?"

"Nope. We weren't talking," Ash brushed off, continuing to stride away.

_What?_

Misty's mouth opened to protest, but Drew beat her.

"Misty, here's the training camp handout," he reminded.

"Oh yeah," the redhead murmured distantly, eyes still set to Ash's moving figure.

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p><em>I still haven't apologized. And he hasn't said anything to me since then...<em>

Misty played with her ring that Ash had given her, her mind faraway. She was on the bus, on the way for a training camp for swimmers.

"I don't think I can leave things the way they are! I'll call him, or text..." Misty decided, flipping her phone. Suddenly, someone plopped beside her. "Drew!"

"Hey, can I sit next to you?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Um, what about them?" she heard the cries of the location of Drew from the other girl swimmers.

"I want to sit next to you, though. Not them."

"What?"

"At this training camp, I want to finally get ahead of Ash, so expect it."

* * *

><p><em>You know...<em>

_Drew sure had great fluency when he swims..._

Misty observed him admiringly.

"Don't get distracted, Waterflower!" the teacher snapped her fingers in front of her face, making Misty go back to earth. "As a punishment, you're on shopping duty!"

"Aw..."

* * *

><p><em>Is this what they wanted me to buy? Four gigantic watermelons?<em>

Misty was outside of the market, squatting in gloom.

"I should call someone to help, but they would be mad, wouldn't they?" she took her phone out of her pocket. "What should I do? I can't carry these all by myself..." Running through her contacts, she stopped at Ash's.

_Should I try and call him?_

Misty looked up in surprise when she saw her watermelons being lifted.

"Drew!"

"C'mon, Misty," he smirked.

"Did you come... for me?" She jumped up and followed the boy.

"Misty."

"Uh, yes?"

"Want to sneak out tonight?"

_Really?_

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Ash entered the Ketchum residence.<p>

"Ash!" Delia greeted, delighted. Professor Oak nodded to the direction of the boy, too engrossed in his writing at the moment.

"Hey, Mom," he grinned. "Huh? Where's Misty?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She's been training with her swimming team since yesterday. She'll come home tomorrow, though," Delia answered. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I just had to get a few things," Ash replied before stepping into Misty's room. Laying on her bed, he started to think. "She's with Drew again, isn't she?" Rummaging through her pillow, he found what he was looking for. The picture they had fought about. Except there wasn't anymore Misty or Ash. Instead, it was just Drew's framed face. "Argh!"

He got out his mobile and put it against his ear.

"Hey, Misty? Can I ask you something? Something about us? Why did we have to become siblings? Why can't I... just give up on you?" Dropping his hand, he sighed. "Hmph, like that would ever happen..."

* * *

><p>"Oh, these are amazing!" Misty observed in awe. "It's so pretty! The way the water reflects the light from the fireworks!"<p>

Both Drew and Misty had gotten out of the camp and into the beach.

"When did you find the time to buy them?" Misty inquired.

"Heh, I used the team funds during the shopping trip to get them," Drew chuckled.

"Awesome idea!" she complimented.

_***Ring *Ring *Ring**_

"Oh! That's my phone!" Misty heard, getting the device from her back pocket.

_Could that be Ash?_

Drew clenched his fists.

**Hey, Misty! Dawn's here! Just over at May's house, you know. Eating some super sour candy and popcorn! So tasty!**

"Dawn? Super sour candy?" she giggled. Out of the blue, the message was taken away. Turning her head upwards, she saw Drew throwing her phone deep in the waters.

_What?_

"T-That was my phone!" she yelled as she was rushing to where it could have landed.

_Why?_

_What was his reason for that?_

However, Drew pulled her back by the elbow, making her face him.

"Misty! Stop thinking about him! I know you're thinking about Ash, but even... Even if you love him, I'm not giving you up." He put out his hand.

_What are you doing?_

_Hurry up!_

_Take his hand!_

Misty's eyes started to tear.

_Don't hesitate._

_Hurry!_

_Hurry..._

_Because I love Drew._

* * *

><p><em>nicholee33: You're like the only fan. XD Well, thanks for reviewing. I'll finish this story eventually for you! :D<em>


	15. I Can't Lose You

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>I Can't Lose You<p>

~ What if I couldn't find you one day? Would you try to find me? ~

* * *

><p><em>"Stop thinking about him!"<em>

_I..._

_Love Drew._

_I shouldn't be hesitating. _

Misty ventured her hand, almost reaching his.

Until...

"Hey!" Both Misty and Drew swerved to the surprising voice. It was a senior.

"What are you two doing alone? Did you sneak out?" she continued.

"I'm sorry," Drew apologized.

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine," another girl piped in, hanging onto his arm. "Light some fireworks with us!"

"I-" Drew tried to retaliate, but they weren't listening.

"Waterflower! Go back to the camp and reflect what you have done!" the senior ordered before locking onto Drew's other arm and helping the ladies move the boy.

"Sorry, Misty!" Drew called over his shoulder.

"I-It's okay." She was left alone.

_Why didn't I just take his hand?_

She examined her appendage, glaring at them slightly.

_Is something wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>"Ahaha!"<p>

"It's so pretty!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna go back," Drew announced to the girls. A chorus of "aw's" rocked through the waves, but Drew kept going. Taking Misty's phone from his pocket, he studied it.

"Hm. I guess actually throwing it in the ocean is a crime. I'll just give it back to her."

_***Ring *Ring *Ring**_

Drew read Ash's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Whoa! She actually picked up!" Ash said in amazement, although he couldn't hear the person very clearly. "Misty?"

"What do you want with her?" Drew questioned bluntly.

"Huh? Drew? How come you answered the phone?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Hm, whatever. Tell her I called to say 'hi', okay?"

"Okay."

With that, he hung up.

"So. Misty and Drew. You worried?" Paul entered their room, drying his hair after a shower.

"Sh-shut up!" Ash took his towel and hit him with it. "I'm gonna take a bath!"

"Man, they're idiots," Paul grunted when Ash was out of hearing distance. "Hmph."

* * *

><p>"What? No, no, no, no, no! Where- what?" Misty was panicking. Loudly. In a room of sleeping people. Not smart.<p>

"Shut _up_, Waterflower!" one of them groaned.

"It's gone!" she screamed, flipping through her bag and the sheets of her bed.

"Argh, what are you trying to look for, Misty?" another asked sleepily.

"Uh, you know what, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll try to keep quiet," she lied. "You guys can go to sleep."

_The ring Ash gave me disappeared!_

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Ring *Ring *Ring<strong>

"Hmfrgh?" Ash noticed his phone was ringing while he was brushing his teeth. He tried to find out who exactly buzzed, but on the screen it said "public phone".

"Who is that?" He accepted the call.

"Ash! What am I gonna do?" a familiar, soprano tone practically screeched.

"Misty? What's wrong with you?"

"I-I lost the ring you gave me! I remember I put it in my pocket, but I probably dropped it somewhere!"

_Ash..._

"Why would I care? Tell Drew to help you."

"Wha-" Before she knew it, he had ended the connection.

_That was so mean!_

"Argh! I'm so mad right now!" Misty huffed. "I'm not apologizing to him anymore!" Placing the phone back in the holder, she walked out of the booth. On the floor, something shiny caught her eye.

"There it is!" she dived to floor, only to find a screw. "This isn't good..." The redhead put her head down in shame, going on all fours.

_I can't fine the ring and..._

_Ash is mad at me._

"Are you okay?"

_What?_

She raised her chin to see Drew squatting down next to her.

"Drew..."

_"Tell Drew to help you."_

_I can't ask him that!_

"I'm sorry, Misty. About yesterday. I was pushy and crossed the line. But, I wanted to make sure I expressed my feelings clearly."

_Drew..._

"You don't have to give me a reply this moment. Just tell me before we leave," he continued. Then, without any hesitance, he got up and strolled away, leaving Misty to watch him from behind.

_You're too nice. _

_I was sad about the ring._

_Not yesterday._

_I don't deserve your kindness at all._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ash, you know the swimming team is coming back," Melody smirked as they working in the shop. "Are you gonna see a certain somebody?"<p>

"Like I care where she goes or does," the boy scoffed back.

* * *

><p>"Yay! Going back!" a girl cheered.<p>

"Gosh, I'm exhausted! Thank goodness training is over!" a boy added.

"Misty, let's sit together again," Drew proposed as they going into the train.

"O-okay."

"Oooh! Where did you get that ring?" some woman inquired to her friend. Misty overheard their conversation as they were striding by.

"I got it from my boyfriend," she giggled back at the memory.

_Ring..._

_I should give up on it._

_"Misty, let's stay together forever."_

_"Yeah, we'll be...together...forever..." _

"Misty?" She was being strangely quiet. "I didn't really throw your phone-"

"Drew, I can't go home with you right now!"

"Huh?"

"I have to find something important to me!" Without any further explanation, she dashed out the closing doors.

"Mist-"

_I'm sorry, Drew._

_I'm so, so, so sorry._

_***Ring *Ring *Ring**_

The phone in Drew's hand hummed. It was May. He flicked the cover to answer the call.

"Hey, Misty, are you back yet?" May interrogated.

"It's me."

"Oooh, Misty, what's wrong with your voice?" she joked.

"I got dumped."

"Really? That's lame." Drew cracked a smile.

"Heh, it is, isn't it?"

"Wanna come over and have some popcorn?"

"Yeah... That sounds good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The last train to Pallet Town departs in..."<strong>_

Misty stumbled back to the station, practically dragging her feet.

_In the end..._

_Even though I looked everywhere..._

_The ring..._

_Was gone._

_I wanted to find it though, no matter what._

_Because Ash gave it to me..._

Reaching the right terminal, her eyes widened at the sight of a friendly, goofy grin.

"You're late! How come you're the only one leaving at this hour?"

"How come you're here?" she countered.

"None of your business."

"I-I'm sorry, Ash. I lost the ring you gave me."

_I feel like crying._

_But I don't want to._

_I don't want to cry anymore._

"I have another one for you."

"Huh?"

"Come over here." Misty stepped closer, and Ash grasped her hand.

_What?_

He was tying silky bow onto her ring finger. Misty shut her eyes tight, expecting a tight pressure as he knotted it, but nothing ever came.

"I'm done. It's just a ribbon from the bakery, but-"

"Thank you so much!" Suddenly, Ash pulled her into his embrace. "Ash..?"

_I don't understand this..._

"Yeah?"

"You smell like cake."

_Ash is the one I..._

"You dummy."

* * *

><p><em>This one is the shortest I ever wrote. Hm. It's really important though. <em>

_sisno2200: Ah... I'm so sorry, but they probably won't... :(_

_Pikaman: XD Pikaman = Awesome_

_Pikakid: :) Thank you for reviewing._


	16. It's All An Act

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>It's All An Act<p>

~ Yes, I made it up. The fantasy you live in. It's fake, a ploy. And it's all for you and only you. ~

* * *

><p>"Okay! It's been decided!" Melody told the room. "For our attraction for the cultural festival, it's be..." She paused for the added effect. "'Ash and Paul's Cafe!'"<p>

"Awesome! We'll make lot's of money!" Ash grinned, pleased at the results.

_The cultural fair is almost here._

_We're deciding what to do for our class._

"You couldn't be anymore creative with the title?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Like I'd do that," Paul got up from his seat.

"Are you trying to ditch?" Misty grabbed his arm.

"I don't care what you guys do with all that. Let me go," he resisted. An idea hit the girl just then. Using much force, she managed to get Paul's hand up in the air.

"Hey! Look! Paul's volunteering to be the stagehand for the costume contest!"

"Why, you little-"

"Well, I know you don't like being in the center of attention, so being the person running everything behind the scenes fits, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Misty for reminding me. Since we've decided on the class attraction, all we need is the costume contest," Melody nodded with authority.

"Costume contest?" Ash perked up.

"Yup. Each class dresses up in a costume, and they have to present themselves in the courtyards and stuff. The winning class gets an all-you-can-eat barbecue buffet."

"What idea do you have in mind?" a classmate asked Melody.

"Hmm... Well, I know one class is dressing up as aliens and another are going to be farmers or something. I also think Drew and May are going to rockers. So, we're gonna need something better than aliens, better than farmers, and better than rockers! Our only choice is... A wedding ceremony! Ash is the groom!" Melody winked.

"Huh? Why me?" Ash pointed to himself, bewildered.

"Awesome idea!"

"I wanna be the bride!"

"I'll do it!"

"No, I will!"

"Well, the person chosen will probably be attacked or something..." Misty muttered, amused at the screaming girls.

"Hey. Misty's the bride!" Paul lifted her hand without a problem.

_Huh?_

"N-no! That wasn't my idea!" Misty protested.

"Well, if Ash's sister plays the bride, then there's no more annoying arguments, right? They're just siblings, so there shouldn't be any," Paul stated with an apathetic expression planted on his face.

"Misty? I guess that's okay..."

"Yeah, I mean, they're only siblings."

"Plus, they are always together, so it's natural."

"What? No, I don't want to! I refuse! Tell them, Ash! Tell them you don't want to do it, too!" the redhead turned to the boy.

"C'mon, Misty, you have Mom's dress," Ash smirked.

"We don't even need the costume? That's just a big help!" Melody thanked. "Okay! So a decision has been made! For the costume contest, Misty and Ash will dress up as a bride and a groom!"

_You've got to be kidding me!_

* * *

><p><em>Today's the cultural fair...<br>_

"Wow! This is even better street festivals!" a girl praised.

"Where should we start first?" another questioned, admiring all the different rooms.

"Oh! My older sister said there's one that we _have_ to go to! the third exclaimed.

"Really? Where?"

"Well, it's called... Ash's One Smile!" she pointed to the location. One the sign, it read:

**"Welcome to Ash's Cafe!**

**Today's menu:**

**One Smile Set!"**

"Having fun, ladies?" Ash greeted.

"He's so cute!" their irises almost became shaped like hearts.

"Heh, we're raking up the dough because of Ash," Melody gleamed at the money bag.

"That's scary, Melody..."

"Ash! Another one smile!"

"I'm on it," he turned to the customer. He sweat dropped when he realized it was Drew. Coming over, his lips curled into a bright smile. "Drew! Did you come because of me? That's too sweet!"

"Come to the roof for a bit."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"So, what's up?" Drew was leaning on the fence, looking at the students below. "Got a confession to make or something?" Ash joked.<p>

All of a sudden, he felt a throbbing pain on his face.

The green-haired boy had hit him with a phone. Misty's phone, to be exact.

"That hurt, you know!" Ash rubbed his aching nose.

"This... Give it to Misty," he handed the object.

"Just do it yourself! And why did you take it in the first place? That isn't like you at all! Why would you, Drew, steal a phone?"

"I really don't know. You know, Misty's always looking away for some reason. Always looking for somewhere else," Drew scoffed. "I'm sick you siblings. The cake was your treat." With that, he walked back down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Members of the costume contest, please line up in the courtyard."<em>**

"Oh no! Where's Ash?" Misty ran to a fitting room to change. Opening the door, she dropped her outfit out of shock.

"Huh?"

Right in front of her, Drew and May were kissing! It took her awhile to recognize the two, seeing as they had dyed their hair in all sorts of colors, were wearing different clothing than usual, and each had new piercings Misty never noticed before.

Of course. They were supposed to be rockers.

"Misty..." May realized after breaking away.

"Ah! Drew and May! I'm sorry for intruding! I-I got in the wrong room!" Misty knelt down to pick her clothes and quickly turned around.

Before she could leave, Drew stopped her.

"Huh?"

"Here. Your phone. I never threw it. Sorry," Drew handed it to Misty.

"O-oh yeah. Thank you," she smiled before rushing out. "Bye."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, are you okay with this?" May inquired.

"Yeah, it's better if I'm hated."

* * *

><p><em>Wait, so Drew and May were...?<em>

_What does that mean?_

_But why am I okay?_

_Why do I feel... relieved?_

_Isn't Drew the one for me?_

Misty questioned herself as she changed into her dress. Without any warning, the door opened. Her neck whipped to see who it was. Ash.

Both their eyes widened and locked together.

"What are you- Ow! My hair is caught!" Misty cried.

"What?" Ash ran to help her.

"Pervert! Don't look at me!"

"Let me help you! But I can't if I can't see and you keep moving like that!"

"But-"

"Just stop being such a brat..." Ash finally got Misty to calm down and let him untangle her hair from the clasps of the gown. Still, despite his confidence, he was blushing furiously.

_But I'm scared that he'll hear the pounding of my heart..._

* * *

><p>"No sign of Misty or Ash?" Professor Oak frowned, nibbling on a squid.<p>

"Oh look, Professor! Drew and May are just about finished!" Delia pointed.

**_"That was year one, class one dressed as a rock band!"_**

"I want to see little Ash and Misty, though."

* * *

><p>"Paul! Is there any sign of Ash or Misty?" Dawn tapped her feet impatiently as she took short glimpses at the clock.<p>

"Who knows?" he shrugged, lacking interest.

"What are you talking about? That's part of your job!" Dawn whined, beating his back repeatedly.

"Sorry, sorry! Where do we go, Dawn?" Misty jogged to her friend. Paul just stared at her in surprise.

Her red hair was down and placed on one side of her shoulder. In her hair was a pink flower that matched the ones that Ash was carrying. And of course, what she was wearing was gorgeous.

"Ash! Please marry me!" Dawn hugged a dressed up Ash who had a white tuxedo on. As a result of avoiding the blue-headed girl, Misty had tripped.

"Ah!"

Paul noticed this, so he put out two arms, hoping to catch her. Just before she could reach him, Ash saved her.

"You're such a klutz," Ash grinned.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Misty snapped back.

Paul withdrew his limbs bitterly as the two went on stage.

"Hmph."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"And this is year one, class four with Ash and Misty in a wedding ceremony!"<em>**

Tons of people cheered, mostly girls.

"Okay! The bouquet toss!" the couple prepared. "One... Two... Three!"

_**"Leave it to these siblings to make a perfect match!"**_

_This seems a bit too much..._

_**"And finally, a kiss!"**_

_A..._

_Kiss...?_

_I wasn't aware of that part!_

Tons of people objected, mostly girls also.

However, Delia got her camera ready.

"C'mon, Misty," Ash murmured, holding both sides of her face faintly.

"What?"

"Idiot, don't spoil the mood." He closed his eyes and started to get closer, angling his lips to hers.

_Huh?_

_It's pounding again._

_My heart._

_Is he crazy?_

Regaining his vision, he saw that Misty's iris's had disappeared too. Sticking his tongue to the crowd, he gave a cheeky, "Just kidding!"

"Yay!" the people's attitude brightened.

"Vote for us! Year one, class four!" Ash carried his sister bridal style and stepped out of the stage.

"Aw, so close," Delia sulked because she couldn't get the nice shot she wanted to take.

"Wow..." May watched.

"That was... unexpected," Drew amended.

And Dawn?

Well, Dawn was totally out of it.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Ash let Misty down to her feet carefully.<p>

"Thanks. Gosh, you really scared me right there," Misty sighed, gazing at the window. "I really thought you were going to kiss me... I mean, your face got really serious, but siblings can't kiss, right?" Misty chuckled nervously.

"You really think so?"

"What?" She turned to have someone's lips on hers.

It was Ash's.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Paul! Snap out of it!" Dawn shouted at him. "Can you please help me bring the prizes?"<p>

"No, I can't," Paul grumbled.

"Hey! You just can't walk off like that!"

Turning a corner, he saw it.

Saw them.

_There's no way..._

_Siblings can kiss._

* * *

><p><em>Yeahhh... Finished the third volume! Yippie! XDDD Well, kind of. There's a short story regarding Ash and Misty's history included in the third at the end, but that's for the next chapter. So the next on is an important bonus, I guess.<em>

_Sisno2200: Heh, thanks. :D I'm really glad you like it._


	17. The History We Have

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice or the majority of what Ash is thinking._

_Since there were three reviews this time, I decided to update earlier. :D_

* * *

><p>The History We Have<p>

~ You forgot, didn't you? ~

* * *

><p>"I like you, Ash," a girl revealed, her face red all over.<p>

"Ew, girls are gross!" Ash stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"What the heck?" Misty came from behind the bush, hitting the boy with her diploma paper she had just received.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he pulled her sister's red locks.

"You should have let her down easy! That was mean, the way you talked to her!" she pinched her brother's cheeks.

"Wah!" the girl sobbed, running away.

"Erm..." the two stopped fighting.

_I'm Ash Ketchum._

_And that's Misty Waterflower._

_We've been siblings for two years now._

_Today is our elementary school graduation ceremony._

"You know, you'll never get a girlfriend with an attitude like that," Misty informed.

"Argh, who cares about stupid girls?" Ash groaned.

"Hey, I'm a girl," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh, yeah, I know... But you're my sister, so... You know, we'll always be together." Misty stared for awhile before smiling.

"Yeah. Together forever!"

* * *

><p><em>But honestly...<em>

_I never considered us siblings..._

* * *

><p><span>One month later<span>

"You seem happy, Misty. Did anything happen at the school entrance ceremony?" Delia asked.

"Mhm! I joined the swimming team, and I think I fell in love," Misty sighed dreamily. "His name is Drew Hayden."

Ash had been walking into the kitchen, where they were at, after waking up.

So he heard, and he instantly became alert.

_Whaaaat?_

* * *

><p>After finding the so-called "Drew Hayden's" locker, Ash glared at it.<p>

"So this is Drew Hayden. He's in my class..." he grumbled to himself.

"Hey, are you gay or something?" a short-haired brunette with a firm attitude questioned, appearing next to him.

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's just that you've been staring at that boy's locker for awhile... There's nothing wrong with being-"

"What? I don't even know his kid! It's just my sister likes him."

"Ah. Sister complex!"

Spot on.

"H-hey, wait, it's not-"

"It's okay. Everyone has a right to love. Well, nice to meet you Pervert, I'm May Maples," she introduced herself.

_Pervert?_

* * *

><p><em>What would happen if people found out?<em>

"Ash..." A shy, feminine tone sought out. "Ever since the entrance ceremony, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

_Will I be considered a pervert?_

_Will I be shunned?_

_Would we be torn apart?_

_If that's the case..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ash, are you even listening?" Misty huffed while they were riding back home.<p>

"Hm?"

"Is it true you accepted every girl that confessed to you?"

"Are you talking about my new girlfriends?"

"What?"

"You're the one that said my attitude wouldn't get any girlfriends."

"Yeah, I know but you can't just say yes to _all_ of them." Ash smiled, liking her concern.

_It's simple enough to learn to hide my feelings..._

_And show my affection to other girls._

_If that's what it takes to be with you forever._

* * *

><p><em>Now this is the shortest chapter ever. A whole flashback chapter. Oh well. It elaborates on what Ash is thinking. I copied a lot of stuff from the original.<em>

_Battalion Chief: Heh, thanks. XD _

_sisno2200: Ha, yeah. Thank you so much for reviewing. :)_

_Dragonite195020: It's alright! Aw, thank you! I'll finish for you! :D_


	18. Following the Rules

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>Following the Rules<p>

~ You crossed the line. But it's okay since you can stay here, and I'll go far, far away. ~

* * *

><p><em>Ash.<em>

_He's kissing me?_

_I don't understand._

_He's _kissing_ me._

"Misty!" Ash called, catching one of her fingers when she fell.

_My legs have gone limp!_

Misty blushed a color of deep roses as her gaze fell to the ground. She couldn't look at him now. "I wanted to prove you wrong. Because you said that siblings couldn't kiss."

Normally, Misty would have yelled at him for using her just to get a point across, but the fact that he had kissed her stilled her mind.

"It's your fault, you idiot," Ash let go of her pointer, turned his heel, and disappeared from the girl's sight.

"Ash... Why...?" Misty murmured, cradling her digit.

* * *

><p>Ash went into a school hallway and closed the door behind him.<p>

"Damn it..."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon, and the gang was celebrating for their efforts.<p>

"Awesome work, everyone!" Dawn cheered, her soda in one hand, a burger in the other.

"Too bad we didn't win," Misty sighed.

"Hamburgers instead of all-we-could-eat barbecue! And we have to pay for them ourselves, too!" Ash whined.

"I can't believe we lost to those stupid farmers..." Drew grumbled.

"Yeah, that was humiliating," May agreed.

"Still, that kissing scene was really surprising. I thought you two were going to kiss!" Dawn giggled. Her last statement caused Misty and Ash to spit out their drink.

"There's something going one with you two," May observed.

"Hey, M-May, you should try some of this," Misty offered awkwardly. Ash continued to cough.

"No, thanks. Well, I have something to announce."

"Announce?" three voices repeated.

"Drew and I..." she moved over and cupped the green-haired boy's chin, "are dating."

"Wha-?" the trio froze for about thirty seconds, digesting the new information.

And then all hell broke loose.

"Dreeeeeeeew," Ash cried.

"I have no regrets. None at all," Drew replied coolly.

"You don't have to be so shy, Misty. Just go for it," May encouraged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the redhead bit.

"Please go out with me! I'm desperate!" Dawn asked the male waiter.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"So Drew's with May," Ash thought aloud as he scrubbed the dishes. "I didn't really notice anything."<p>

"Ash!" Two hands grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Ulgh! Get off of me!" he kicked the man away.

"You need to talk with your father a bit."

"I'm doing the dishes!"

"What I have to say is very important."

While they were conversing, Paul was hiding next to the kitchen entrance.

* * *

><p>Walking into their room, Ash when a hand flew right next to his head, stopping him.<p>

"I know now why you piss me off so much," Paul began.

"What are you talking about?"

"You take everything from me. How would you feel if I took something of yours? You won't mind... will you?" With that, the teen walked away, leaving Ash to try to decipher his threatening words.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ash, you read next!" the teacher ordered. As he pronounced his sentences, Misty couldn't help but watch him. She had seen his face thousands of times, but this time, her eyes focused on something she didn't want to focus on. His lips.<p>

_I can't look at that!_

Misty hid behind her book, embarrassed. Paul glanced at her.

"Hm..."

* * *

><p>"Gosh, I'm stupid, stupid, stupid! I don't know what I was thinking," Misty grumbled to herself as she walked down the school staircase with a bunch of papers she had to get for a teacher.<p>

_What was Ash thinking?_

"He kissed me... But why? Because he wanted to prove me wrong? That can't be it? Can it?"

_It's almost like I like hi-_

"Misty." A hand patted her back, and out of shock, her arms flew up. A rain of white sheets fell to the ground.

"Ash!"

"You are such a klutz," he crouched down to help her.

"I could do it," she swatted his hand away.

"You aren't cute," Ash frowned.

"It's your fault!"

"Huh?"

"What were you trying to do? We're siblings. " Misty finished gathering her fallen things and started to walk away. Halting for a short while, she made one last statement. "Siblings don't do that sort of thing."

* * *

><p>"Ash!" Melody greeted. They were on the school's second floor balcony, and the boy was resting his arms on the railing. "Since we don't have school, do you want to- Oh! That's Misty, isn't it? It's hard not to miss her hair. The swimming team runs too? Wait, so you're watching your older sister? You have such a sister complex!"<p>

"I guess... That sort of thing is pretty weird between siblings..." Ash murmured, deep in thought.

"If you fall in love with me, all your problems will be over," Melody proposed.

"Wha-?" Ash blinked.

* * *

><p>From below, Misty noticed the duo conversing.<p>

_Oh, it's Ash._

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Drew came up behind her.

"Huh?" she jumped.

"Do you understand why I gave up on you?"

"Uh, I don't..."

Drew blew a breath, "If you and Ash don't get along, then me getting dumped wasn't worth it. You should be honest with your feelings."

_Honest with my feelings._

_What are my feelings?_

* * *

><p>School was over, and when Misty saw Ash on his bike, she turned to avoid him.<p>

"Hey, Misty! Don't run away! Here, get on. I'll bring you home," Ash offered. Going to her usual spot behind Ash, she latched on his shoulders quietly.

_Ash._

_You kissed me, but why?_

_And why are you doing so well?_

_Why are you fine?_

_Because I'm..._

_I'm not doing fine at all..._

Ash went into a standstill at their destination. "We're here."

"Huh?"

_I don't want to go yet._

_I don't..._

"I don't want to," Misty shook her head furiously before wrapping her arms around the boy.

"What's up with you?"

"Just ten more seconds! Please!"

"What? Fine, five more seconds!"

"Not fair! Eight seconds!"

"Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Hey, Misty? Want to go over to my place?"

"Yeah!" she replied, delighted.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! This is your dad's shop? It's really close from home, too! You've never said anything!" Misty viewed the whole place.<p>

"You want anything? The store is closed though, so I can't make anything all that fancy."

"Oh, that's fine! Just give me anything," she responded absently. "Look at this! The flour bag is so big! It's so professional..."

"Try not to mess with stuff. It could be dangerous."

"Ah-" Of course, the flour bags fell. "I-I'm sorry! They just kind of dropped!" she wheezed from all the ponder swirling around her.

Ash cracked up. "That was a great joke!"

"Stop laughing, and help me!" Misty snapped, trying to move the heavy sack.

"You're such a dummy!" Ash fanned her clothes.

"Sh-shut up!"

"You have some on your hair too! Little baby! Ha, ha!" He ran a hand through her red locks.

_Honest with my feelings..._

"Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Misty questioned. Ash's eyes widened slightly. However, before he could find an answer, a backpack hit him.

"Why don't you make out somewhere else, big brother?" Paul snorted.

"Paul! You little jerk!"

"'Big brother'?" Misty echoed.

"You're right. We're siblings. His ex-dad is my dad."

_What?_

"Whoa! Really? Ash is your older brother?" Misty took ganders at both of them, trying to search for similarities but not quite seeing any.

"Hey, big brother, I said I'd take something of yours, didn't I?" Paul reminded.

_Huh?_

Suddenly, she felt a soft impact on her lips.

And this time, it wasn't Ash.

* * *

><p><em>pokefan: Aha, thanks for waiting and reviewing. :)<em>

_anon: I understand. No worries. At least you like it a little bit. ;) Thank you for telling me your honest opinion._

_sisno2200: Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. :D_


	19. Stolen Kisses

_I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice._

* * *

><p>Stolen Kisses<p>

~ Why does it always seem like you're running away from me? ~

* * *

><p><em>What?<em>

Before Misty could react, Paul pulled away. Ash grabbed the boy's collar and did the first thing that came to mind.

Ash punched Paul.

_Ash?_

Paul fell hard on the ground.

"Paul! You're such a jerk!"

"Did you finally admit your love for your sister?" Paul interrogated.

_Huh?_

Ash's face switched from fuming anger to an apathetic, cold front.

"I don't love her." When he uttered those callous words, something in Misty shattered. She dashed away from the shop.

"Misty!" Ash called, but it was no use. She was already gone.

"It seems like I'll win her easily now," Paul chuckled.

_"I don't love her."_

_He says things like that all the time, and I always have a comeback._

_But this time..._

"Damn it," Misty slowed down to a walk. She wasn't crying. No, she couldn't, but she was pretty close.

_I'm just sad._

* * *

><p>"Shrines, temples, and more stuff! Let's go to Kanto!" Dawn beamed.<p>

"Well, we're already here... On a study tour," May supplied.

"Group together by class!" the instructors directed. A group "aww" echoed the area.

"Hey, they're calling us," May relayed.

"Dang it! No! I'm going off on my own! Come on! We can wander off together!" Dawn proposed. However, her optimism wasn't catching on to a certain person. A certain redhead. "Misty? Hello? She seems a little down..." The two best friends observed the girl, who was resting her arms at the bridge railing in a gloom cloud.

_This sucks..._

_We're in Kanto, but I can't have any fun._

_I wanted to wander around with Ash, but..._

"Hey, Ash! Take a picture with me, please!" a girl requested. Misty turned her head, and her eye matched up with Ash's.

_"I don't love her."_

She walked off.

_It's no good._

_I can't face him._

While immersed in her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone's back.

"I'm sor-" she stopped when she realized who's back it was. Paul.

_This guy is the last person I want to see!_

Reacting to her new anger, she stomped on his foot.

"You little-!"

* * *

><p>"I think... I want to go home..." Misty murmured, sighing. They were in a women's bath house. The hot air was making her even more depressed.<p>

"Hey, did Ash confess to you or something?" May cut in.

"Wha? What are you- he'd never-" Her words were jumbled.

"You're getting flustered..."

"I'm not lying! Because... He said the complete opposite of that..." She became somber once more.

"Misty..."

"Hey! During this trip we're gonna have lot's of fun!" Dawn announced cheerfully. "We'll make a whole bunch of memories, okay?"

"For free time tomorrow, you want to invite Ash and Drew?" May asked.

_May..._

_Thank you._

"Yeah, that sounds good," Misty smiled.

_I want some good memories of Ash._

* * *

><p>"He left already?" Misty frowned at the turn of events.<p>

"Sorry. I tried to stop him, but apparently he had some place to go, and he just left," Drew shrugged.

"He got some nerve," May crossed her arm.

"Aaaaassssshh! Where'd you go?" Dawn pouted.

_Ash, you're such a jerk!_

"I'm the only guy. Do you think I should just leave?" Drew questioned his girlfriend.

"Hm," May pondered.

"Ah! I found Paul!" Dawn skipped to the boy and latched onto his arm. "Hang out with us!"

"Huh?" Paul glared.

"Great, let's go," Misty took hold of his other arm, and together, they started to drag the struggling boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Let's go, go!" Dawn sang.

* * *

><p><em>Ash, you're really stupid.<em>

"Lower thyself!" May ordered, holding an official badge.

"Yes, Master," Dawn and Misty submitted.

"Oh, no..." the elderly head exhaled and shook his head.

_Do you really hate me that much?_

"Hey, Drew could you buy me this?" May pointed to a food stand.

"Yeah, sure," the green-haired boy flipped his hair coolly.

"Treat us too!" Dawn and Misty tugged on Paul.

"Why the hell should I?" he scoffed back.

_I'm sorry._

_For everything I did._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>"I'm a bit thirsty," May stated as they were walking throughout the city.<p>

"Me too! I feel like having a smoothie!" Dawn licked her lips.

"There's supposed to be a cafe around here," Misty analyzed the map thoroughly. Curving around a corner, she caught sight of Ash and Melody. Eating and talking together. Alone. In the shop.

She abruptly slammed her body against the wall so they couldn't see her.

_I don't understand..._

"Hey, you wanna get with me?" Paul inquired, positioning his arms next to Misty's head. "I'm much more better than Ash, don't you think so?"

"Why do you keep teasing me all the time?

"I'm serious. Believe me. How about I kiss you a second time?" Misty felt a hot breath on her ear.

_This guy!_

"Hey! Ash is on a date!" Dawn gaped. Paul stepped back, releasing Misty as she sighed in relief.

"Who's she?" Drew queried.

"Wait, so when he said he had to go somewhere, he meant on a date?" Dawn pieced together the puzzle.

"Hey, Misty, you alright?" May checked on her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Can I take a walk on my own?"

"Sure. The four of us can double date."

"Yay! This is my first date!" Dawn clapped and then hugged Paul, who had the face of disgust.

"Misty..." Drew gave a lasting gaze on her.

"Thanks, Drew. Have fun," Misty plastered a fake smile and waved for him to go on.

_I want to be alone for now._

* * *

><p>Roaming through the busy streets of Kanto, Misty had no trouble going back to her troubled thoughts. After a distant walk, a sound came from her phone.<p>

**Hey, it's almost time to head back. Where are you?**

"Thanks, May, but I don't want to go back," the redhead grumbled. "I don't get it! I didn't get dumped, but why do I feel like I did? This is all stupid! I'll just get a paper fortune from the temple!"

Drawing one, she read it. "Bad luck! Argh!" She fell on her knees in despair.

"I got excellent luck!"

"Really? Me too!"

_Why do they sound familiar?_

Misty lifted her head.

It was Ash and Melody.

_This really sucks..._

"Oh, hey, Misty," Ash acknowledged, a bit surprised of why she was there.

"Did you get a paper fortune too? This place is really famous for blessing relationships," Melody gasped lightly when she realized her mistake "Oops..."

Misty took off.

"Wait, Misty!" Ash stepped to catch up with her.

"Ash! Are you sure? Are you really sure about this?" Melody grasped his arm.

"Melody..."

"I thought you already made up your mind. If you chase her down now, things will be hard for you..."

"I'm sorry, Melody," Ash gently plucked her grip from him. "Maybe I really do have a sister's complex, or it could be even more than that." With that, the teen ran in the direction the redhead did.

* * *

><p>"Misty! Wait!" Ash panted, catching Misty's hand with his own.<p>

"Why are you following me? Just go back to Melody!" Misty lashed.

"Hey, listen-"

"You two! Free time passed a long time ago!" a teacher began to rush over to them.

"Over here!" Ash pulled the girl into a back street to lose the instructor.

"Hey, where'd they go?" the man glanced around to find no student in sight. "Hm..." He scurried away to see where they could have escaped, missing the alley.

"Ah... He's gone," Ash sighed in exhaustion. Misty was safely on his lap, but when she remembered why she was mad, she started to resist.

_I'm tired of this._

_Sick of it._

_I hate how much I care for Ash..._

"Let go of me, Ash! I really hate you! I really, really do!"

_...and he doesn't care about me at all._

_It hurts._

"So just let-" Misty felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly. "Go... Please..."

"No," Ash's absolute voice brushed against her ear. "I'm not letting go of you for now."

* * *

><p><em>Meadow Wood: Aha, I love your review. XD Thank you.<em>

_sisno2200: Thank you for reviewing. :) I'll try to clear it up. Paul knows that Ash likes Misty. Paul wants to steal Misty away from Ash because Paul doesn't like him for a certain reason that will be revealed in the next chapter. _Sorry if it's all confusing. D:__


	20. Say Goodbye To Me

__I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice.__

* * *

><p>Say Goodbye To Me<p>

~ Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I'd do it again if it makes you happy. ~

* * *

><p>"I'm not letting you go for now." Ash's words rang through Misty's head.<p>

_For now...? What does he mean by that?_

"Ash, you're weird!" Misty jumped up from Ash's hug.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me... You're going away again?" Ash blinked at her sudden question.

"Yeah, that's right. I think I'm gonna come _here_."

"What do you mean 'here'?" Misty repeated in disbelief.

"I mean Kanto. You see, my dad's teacher just came back from Hoenn, and he's setting up a shop here. He won a bunch of awards and everything. His assistant quit, so he said I could train with him. I know changing schools is gonna suck, but the moment I stepped foot in the shop, I knew. I really want to study here."

Misty was shocked.

"No... You can't..." She slowly backed away from him, furiously shaking her head. "No! I'm against it! Completely!"

"Misty..."

_Ash, you can't leave me._

_I'm lonely enough with you living with your father._

_How would I be if you moved to Kanto?_

"Found you two!" the teacher came back.

* * *

><p>For a punishment, Misty and Ash had to sit in the hotel's hallway for the rest of the day.<p>

"Hey... Misty..." Ash tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't budge.

"You guys got caught by the teacher?" the gang came back, unfortunately for the duo.

"Uh..."

* * *

><p>That night, Ash couldn't sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash was surrounded by fan girls when he arrived at school. They came back from trip yesterday, and Misty still haven't talk to him since.<p>

"Today, I'll walk home with Ursula. And at six o'clock, I'll eat out at Jasmine and Katie. At eight o'clock, I'll watch a movie with Flannery and Erika. For tomorrow, I'll have lunch with Cissy," Ash happily read from his schedule book.

"Ash is wildly popular! Even more than before!" Dawn noticed the crowd.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"How would I know?" Misty grumbled.

"Did you hear? Ash quit the cooking club. He stopped baking, too," the redhead heard a girl talk.

"What?" Her emerald eyes widened a fraction. She soon dismissed her silent treatment and stomped to Ash. Misty pulled on his collar, making him fall back.

"Whoa!"

"Ash! Why did you stop making cakes?"

"I gave up on going to Kanto. "

"Wait a sec-"

"And I quit training at my father's shop, so you could tell Mom and Professor Oak." Misty couldn't object any further because he was wrapped in another ring of girls.

_This is terrible._

* * *

><p>"He said he'd move back. Isn't that what you wanted?" May pointed out. They were on the roof, eating lunch.<p>

"At least you aren't separated," Drew shrugged.

"Hey... What are we talking about?" Dawn inquired obliviously.

"But he stopped cooking altogether," Misty reminded.

_He's giving up his dream._

"Misty, you seem sad. Is something wrong?" Dawn continued, not grasping what was happening.

"Live for love," May said proverbially.

"I agree," Drew gave his input. Misty just sighed deeply.

_Ash, I know this isn't what you want._

* * *

><p>"Wait, Ash, are you really going home?" his father questioned. He couldn't believe what was going on.<p>

"Yeah. I've made up my mind," Ash packed stubbornly.

"But being an assistant to my teacher is not an opportunity you'd ever get again. Please reconsider!"

"Leave him. He doesn't want to make his sister unhappy. Am I right?" Paul scoffed at Ash's red cheeks.

"Shut up! Misty has nothing to do with this."

"Whatever. I don't care. As long as you leave, I'm happy. But Pop is sad about it. He loves you more than me, you know. He'd probably jump with glee if I left," the purple-haired boy laughed dryly. Their dad released a tired breath.

Without any warning, he hugged both his sons.

"I could never love one of you more than the other."

For a couple of seconds, Ash and Paul accepted the hug, but they pulled away.

"Let go," Ash commanded, looking away.

"This is all sick," Paul muttered.

However, they were once again locked in another choking embrace initiated by their father.

* * *

><p>"Is Ash here yet?" Professor Oak implored.<p>

"Any moment now," Delia supplied. "Hey, Misty, honey, would you come into my room for a moment?"

"Huh?" Entering through the door, she was faced with a giant poster of both her and Ash. It was a close-up picture of the costume contest for the cultural festival. It was just when Ash had picked her up and told the audience to vote for them. Misty still had a dazed expression on, and, as much as she would hate to admit, they really did seem like a newly wedded couple.

"D-Delia... Where'd you..." The redhead was speechless.

"It's fate. I know for a fact that you two were destined for each other. The moment you met, I knew. Since the day you became siblings," the woman remarked. "Even if you're apart, everything is going to be fine."

_She's right..._

"Misty, don't you think you should be supportive of Ash's dreams?"

_Delia..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm home," Ash opened the door, only to be pounced by Delia and Professor Oak.<p>

"Honey! I'm so glad you're back. I missed you," his mom hugged him.

"I, as well," the elderly man smiled.

"Thanks. I missed you all too," Ash laughed.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon," Delia notified.

"Alright," Ash replied before heading to the room he shared with Misty. However, when he reached to turn the knob, it was locked, and it wouldn't budge. "Huh? Misty! I know you're in there! Open up!"

"No!" an adamant voice came from the other side.

"What do you mean-"

"Come back from Kanto! I'll let you enter this room only after you come back from Kanto!"

"So you're telling me to-"

"Learn to make delicious cakes. Study there and then come back. That's an order from your big sister!"

"Ah, well, see ya, big sis." Slowly, Ash receded from the door.

"I won't see you off, so bye..."

_Everything will be fine._

Misty couldn't help it when tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is Ash gonna be absent again?" a girl wondered.<p>

"Want to stop by to see if he's okay? I'm sort of worried," her friend responded.

Overhearing, May asked, "Did Ash leave already?"

"He didn't call or text," Drew revealed, checking his phone.

"I know as much as you do. Nothing," Misty admitted.

"But you're his sibling! How could you not know?" Dawn demanded.

"He's gone," Paul joined the conversation casually. He just arrived to school on his bike.

"What? Nooooooooooooooo!" Dawn wailed.

"When?" Drew inquired.

"Talk," May directed.

"He left the house. I think he's headed towards the Station," Paul disclosed, yawning.

"Go!" Misty's friends pushed her onto Paul's bike.

_Huh?_

* * *

><p>"Paul! W-wait! I-I don't think I can go after all!" Misty sputtered.<p>

"Let's go on a date. We're already late for school, so-"

"Sh-shut-up! You just wanted to make Ash jealous that time, and he's not here so just quit it!"

"You don't get it, Misty." Paul turned around in his seat to face her.

_What?_

"I do like you," he confessed.

"What are you trying to do...?"

"If you don't want Ash, you can come to me," Paul smirked.

"I'm sorry, but Ash is-"

"Then let's go."

"Huh?"

"I understands how he feels. Because he's my sibling."

_Paul..._

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"This train stops at the Kanto Stations. Please wait patiently for its departure," <strong>_the intercom instructed.

Ash looked around one last time to see if the particular redhead decided to show up. He sighed, giving up. As he was getting onto the train, a sudden weight was dragging him down.

"What is th- Misty?" he gaped.

"I wanted...to...see...you," she wheezed.

_One last time._

"I wanted to see you too, Misty," Ash grinned.

**_"The doors will be closing. Those seeing passengers should step away from..."_**

"Ah! Already?" Misty panicked.

"Misty, even if I'm going away, I'll always be thinking about you."

"Wait, Ash-"

"Next time we meet, I won't let you call me 'little brother' anymore!" The door shut.

"What you said- I have to say that I've fallen-"

"Shut up, Ugly!" Ash put his hands on the glass, covering where her mouth was. "Don't say it now."

"What?"

_Everything will definitely be fine!_

"Ash!"

He stuck his tongue out childishly as the train rode away.

_Even if we're cities apart..._

_Even if you go far, far away..._

_If we're truly destined for each other..._

* * *

><p><em>Well, I think this is the third chapter from the last. Technically, the next one is the last, but there's another background story.<em>

_Sisno2200: I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews. :) _

_Meadow Wood: Thank you. I like how you point out what you like in the chapter. XD_


	21. Now Say Hello

__I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice.__

* * *

><p>Now Say Hello<p>

~ I've been waiting. ~

* * *

><p>"It's been a while, Misty. I missed you a lot," a familiar, tan, warm, happy face welcomed.<p>

_He's no longer..._

"Ash... Me too," Misty closed her eyes and started to lean closer.

_...my younger brother..._

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Misty's anguished cry vibrated through the whole building.<p>

"Misty! Are you alright?" Delia came running in.

"This hurts..." Misty had fallen from her bed and landed on her head. "It was just a dream..." She got up sluggishly, rubbing her forehead. "Ash wouldn't be here."

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore..._

_It's been a year since Ash left for Kanto, and I just don't know._

* * *

><p>"Morning, Misty," Drew greeted.<p>

"Hey, what happened here?" May gestured to her forehead, where there was a band-aid.

"Oh, funny story," Misty laughed nervously. "I fell out of my bed, you see."

"Dreaming about a certain someone?" May insinuated. "Well, I guess it's understandable. It_ is_ around the holidays."

"N-no! I didn't dream about anyone today!" the redhead lied pathetically.

"Misty..."

"I'm going! Bye, you two!" She twirled her heel and began to walk away angrily.

* * *

><p>"Geez... May..." Misty grumbled.<p>

_This whole time I haven't heard one thing from Ash. He hasn't gone home, hasn't called, hasn't sent a text. _

_Nothing._

_I only had the courage to text him once, asking if he was going to visit during the summer vacation, but..._

_He never replied._

"Maybe he's out of range," she speculated sadly, checking her phone once more.

_Please tell me Ash..._

_Did you forget about me?_

"I'm going to buy this year's Christmas cake from Melody's place," a girl declared.

"Awesome," Melody winked.

"I bought one last year, and it was really good," another complimented.

_Melody..._

"I bet it would be better if Ash was still there..." the girl sighed.

"If it's Ash you want, he told me that he's going back for Christmas," Melody disclosed.

_Huh?_

_Melody and Ash are talking?_

_Are they..._

_...dating?_

_I don't know anything anymore._

_But did I ever?_

"Ah, Misty..." Melody noticed. The redhead turned around and bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall. It was Paul. He was with Dawn.

"Misty, are you alright? You should really watch where you're going." Dawn's advise was background noise.

"What the hell?" Paul glared, but softened at the girl's defeated expression. "Hey..."

"I... never got a reply..." Misty divulged.

_I believed that if two people were destined for each other, then things would be fine._

_Even if they were separated..._

_It's just my foolishness..._

* * *

><p><em>It's Christmas Eve.<em>

_And I'm alone. _

"Misty, I'm so sorry! I got a date with Paul!" Dawn had replied when Misty called her. A gruff, "It's not a date", could be heard.

"Can't. I'm spending it with Drew. Sorry. Bye," May had the same response when she tried with her.

"Professor Oak is stuck researching tonight again, and Delia is helping her... I'm the only one left. I guess I'll just stuff my face with chicken wings," Misty decided, holding a bucket of fried chicken.

"Hey, let's look at the tree!" a girlfriend intertwined hands with her boyfriend.

_Everyone is with the person they love._

_I'm a bit..._

_Jealous._

At the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a similar, messy hair style. Like the one she hasn't seen in a year. She followed her first instinct, grabbing the person's arm.

"Ash!"

"Huh?" When he turned, it wasn't him. His eyes were different. Not chocolate. His friendly smile was different too.

"I-I'm sorry! I got the wrong person!" Misty instantly let go.

_I'm so stupid._

She continued to walk.

"Oh, it's that one church..." Misty murmured, realizing where she was. There was the same giant Christmas tree, same cross, same _place_. But no Ash.

She went inside and sat on a bench, not entirely sure what she was doing.

"Ash gave me this on that day..." The redhead pulled on her peach necklace.

_I want to see Ash._

Fiddling with her phone, she sent him a simple text.

**I miss you.**

_Answer me, please..._

Water trailed down her cheeks.

"Oh, my!" a light tone came. It was delicate, almost purely angelic. It was the nun. She hasn't changed at all. Misty quickly wiped her tears. "Perfect. You were here last year, weren't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Your boyfriend left his scarf," she handed Misty the striped scarf she had given him from the year before.

_What?_

"When?" Misty questioned.

"About an hour or so," the nun replied.

"Thank you so much!" she hugged the religious woman.

"You're welcome. I'm so happy for you. Wait, didn't you say that you two were actually siblings last time?"

Before she exited out the door, Misty twirled to answer, "No, we're not siblings anymore! Merry Christmas!"

_Is Ash here?_

_Where is he? _

_I have to see him._

She ran all the way home.

"Ash! Are you in here? Where are you?" she combed her place, ending in her room. "Ash!" Opening the door, she saw that there was a beautiful chocolate cake, two glasses, and sparkling cider on the floor.

"Huh?"

"You're back early, Misty," the voice she had yearned to listen to reached her ears. Two arms hugged her from behind.

"A-Ash!" In his embrace, she tried to turn around to see him. However, her action caused them both to fall. "Whoa!"

"Ow..."

"Ash, what are you-"

"I'm home," he grinned.

"W-wait!" Misty pushed him away. "Why didn't you call me or text me? Why are you here anyway? Without any warning!"

"Misty, that hurt..."

"I was really lonely!" Misty started to cry. "I was lonely! Because... I've fallen in love with you!"

"Well, I loved you from the very beginning," Ash quipped.

_Huh?_

"I loved ever since we met. Ever since I called you ugly. But since we were siblings, I had to hold back. Truthfully, I didn't want you to be stolen by Drew or Paul or anybody else. I couldn't face you until I've grown up a bit. A year passed, and I could make something presentable of myself. I came back, and I wanted you to be the first one to see it," he explained further.

"Ash, you seem really mature..."

"I am. So you can't call me 'little brother' anymore," he murmured, tipping Misty's chin as he got closer.

"Merry Christmas!" a loud, collaborative call came from outside, interrupting the moment.

"You guys need to shut up!" Ash yelled back, going to the balcony. Misty followed, her expression showing surprise.

"Hey, it's everyone!" Misty noticed. Dawn and Melody were holding a sign that said "Welcome home, Ash!". They were cheering and being their usual selves. Delia and Professor Oak were waving maternally, while Drew and Paul were standing around nonchalantly. May was checking her watch.

"Hurry up, you two. We're gonna start the party," May commented.

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys were out being busy!" Misty didn't understand.

"There's going to be a party at May's house. I wanted to surprise you, so I planned it all with everyone," Ash concluded.

"Misty, don't forget the chicken," Dawn giggled.

"C'mon, you siblings," Paul smirked.

"We're not siblings anymore!" Ash pulled Misty close.

"Ooooh, forbidden love," Melody noted.

"Finally..." Delia smiled knowingly.

"Wait, Ash!" Misty faced the teen.

"Seven years ago, we became siblings, separated in age by only three days. Isn't that right, Misty?"

_And today..._

_...we have become..._

Ash weaved her hands into Misty's, and they kissed.

"Woo-hoo! They finally did it!"

* * *

><p><em>The end. Next chapter is some background story. :)<em>

_sisno2200: Thank you! :D_


	22. Where We Started

__I don't own Pokemon or Cherry Juice.__

__I'd like to thank everyone that stuck by this story. You guys really motivated me to finish. Especially Sisno2200 for reviewing just about every chapter. :) Finished. After about a year. Finally.__

* * *

><p>Where We Started<p>

~ We can go back. ~

* * *

><p><em>It happened the first time we met. <em>

"I'm Misty Waterflower. I hope we get along, Ash!"

_Five years ago, with your adoption..._

"Shut up, Ugly!"

_... I, born on May 22th, became the younger brother of Misty, born on the 19th, by three stupid days._

_We fought in the beginning, but..._

"Aha! I saw them! I saw them!" a boy cheered with his buddies, referring to Misty's underwear. She was wearing a skirt, unfortunately.

"Me too! It's red with bubb- Ah!" He couldn't finish because Ash had kicked him angrily.

"You jerks! What are you doing to Misty?" the boy puffed.

_Bit by bit..._

_We became like real siblings._

* * *

><p><span>Five years later<span>

"Happy birthday, Ash!" the girls shouted.

"You're birthday is coming up soon, right? Will you come if we throw you a party?"

"We'll get food and make a cake!"

"Ah, sorry. I can't. I make a cake for my birthday every year," Ash declined.

"Just have some fun, Ash," Misty snuck up on the boy.

"Hey, wait, Misty!" he frowned.

_But the more like siblings we became..._

"She's so lucky..."

"She gets to go home with Ash everyday!"

"Well, they _are_ siblings, after all."

_...the more annoyed I felt._

_And I didn't really know what I was annoyed at._

* * *

><p><em>On the fifth birthday we celebrated together...<em>

"What?" Misty and Ash asked in unison.

"Um, you two will have to share a room so Professor Oak can stay for awhile," Delia repeated.

"Why?" Misty inquired.

"Professor Oak sprained his hip," she answered.

"Sharing a room with Misty won't work! It doesn't matter if we're siblings. Guys have some issues..." Ash protested.

"Oh? And what issues are you talking about?" Delia asked sweetly.

"Uh..." Ash sweat dropped.

"What's up with you? Do you have that much of a problem with me? If you do, spit it out," Misty rolled her eyes.

"And why don't you have a problem with this?"

_Things started to change after this._

"It's only temporary," Misty shrugged. "For Professor Oak. But can you please not say anything to May and Dawn?" The redhead suddenly look flustered. "And... Drew..."

_I don't know why, but..._

_I'm starting to get annoyed._

"Whatever," Ash muttered.

* * *

><p>"Misty? Where would you like the bed to be?" Delia asked.<p>

"Why can't you just sleep on the floor?" Ash huffed.

"Beds are more comfortable, that's why. And don't worry, I have this too!" Misty unveiled a curtain.

"What is that for?"

"Privacy! It'll divide the room," Misty grinned, proud of her idea.

"Hm."

"We don't have anything to put it up, so we have to go shopping."

* * *

><p>"Oooh! How about these?" Misty showed Ash a pair of fruit clips.<p>

"Normal ones are fine," Ash sighed.

"Wait a sec! That swimming suit looks nice!" she pulled him to a stop.

"We didn't come here to play."

"How 'bout just a little?"

Secretly, Ash was enjoying spending time with her.

"Hey! Look! Ash and Misty are on a date!" Dawn appeared with May to her side.

"May... Dawn..." Misty stared without much to say.

"You're just like a real couple," Dawn giggled.

"So, the 'Forbidden Love' is finally over," May turned to the boy.

"What?"

"Ash... How long are you going to pretend not to notice?"

* * *

><p><em>"Truthfully, you know the meaning, don't you?"<em>

"Hey, Ash, can you move it over a little bit?" Misty requested.

_What does she mean by "meaning"?_

"Ash?"

_No, I don't know! I don't get it at all!_

"Ash!"

"Huh?" He looked up, and for some reason, his eyes were locked on Misty's lips.

_"How long..."_

"Were you even listening to me?"

_"...are you going to pretend not to notice?"_

Misty leaned in, making Ash's orbs move over to hers.

"Whoa!" the redhead fell off the chair.

"Misty! You clumsy dummy... You should be more careful," Ash helped her up. As she got back onto her feet, something fell from her pocket. "Huh? Is that a picture?" He reached down to analyze it closer, but Misty snatched it away.

"Don't! Th-this is none of your business!"

At that moment, something in Ash snapped. He stopped towards the girl and grabbed her hand. "Hmph, you're none of my business, either. You piss me off!"

"That's mean..." Misty pulled her appendage from Ash's grasp. "Just get out! This isn't going to work!"

"Don't worry. I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>"And how come my house?" Drew raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Well, I love you, so I decided it was time to sleep over!" Ash joked, hugging his best friend. "I can cook and clean, so let me stay over!"

"Ulgh," Drew grunted, trying to break away from Ash's embrace. "Go home."

"Don't leave me out in the cold!"

"Something happen at home? Something with Misty?"

"Hey, Drew," Ash suddenly got serious. "Go out with Misty."

"Huh?"

"When I'm around her, I feel helpless. I get annoyed, and I feel like crap. I just can't take it anymore."

***Ding-dong**

"Drew!" his mom called from downstairs. "It's the older sister that came!"

"Huh... Remember, there's no taking back what you said," the green-haired boy mussed Ash's hair before leaving.

Ash sighed and sat in silence for a few seconds. He decided to get up and walk to the window, where he had a clear view of the duo.

_I shouldn't care._

_It's not my business anymore._

Misty became surprised, her hand cupping her mouth.

_Is he confessing to her already?_

Drew was getting closer, moving a lock of red hair from Misty's face.

_If he is, then good!_

_I'm done._

_I can finally live without being irritated._

_I'm done._

"Don't touch her!" Ash's body moved. Out of the window. He landed hard on the ground. "Ow... That hurt a lot..."

"Well, of course it did! You moron!" Misty yelled. "You just came out from the second floor! What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, Drew, I'm taking it back in the end," Ash stated as he swung an arm around Misty and pulled her away.

"Hmph. Now I'm getting annoyed," Drew narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Ash hold up!" Ash was dragging Misty along by the hand. He was running, and Misty had no idea why.<p>

"Ouch! I stepped on a huge rock!" Ash had to make a stop to look at his foot.

"You're bleeding a lot! Where are your shoes? At Drew's? I'll go get it!" Misty turned back, but Ash clutched her jacket, not wanting her to go.

"I'm sorry, Misty."

"I-I'm sorry, too," she sat down next to the boy. "I said a lot. But really... I was looking forward to sharing a room with you." Ash stared, his eyes distant, but watchful.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

_I just told Drew that dating Misty was okay._

_I was supposed to be done._

__"Truthfully, you know the meaning, don't you?"__

__Yes. I know it.__

__I knew since the first day I met Misty.__

__"Today, we're brothers and sisters! I'm Misty Waterflower. I hope we get along, Ash!"__

__I know that I...__

__...fell in love with her a long time ago.__

"Ash? Let's go home. To _our_ room."

"You know, I guess we'll have to finish moving when we get home."

_For now, we're siblings. _

"Yeah... But after we can finish the birthday party!"

_But someday..._

* * *

><p>"Where did the children go? They're supposed to be moving," Delia gave a soft sigh as she glanced into the room. "Oh well..."<p>

_But today..._

_For the time being, let's go home._

_To our room._


End file.
